Harry et la forêt interdite
by Noweria
Summary: En six chapitres, une punition de Drago et Harry dans la forêt interdite... Ou deux niais qui se regardent dans le blanc de l'œil pendant cinq jours quoique Oui, Rusard on t'aime!
1. La punition

Note de l'auteur : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Cette nouvelle est une fan-fiction qui n'a d'autre but que le divertissement non lucratif.  
Attention : Ces écrits contiennent des passages yaoi/lemon (relations homosexuelles explicites entre hommes).  
Bon alors wouala j'avoue que la fin fait american touch mais mais mais c'est une ancienne fic et donc j'évite de retoucher... alors euuuh il y'a d'autres couples que HP/DM et non désolée cher(s) lecteur(s) il n'y en aura pas avec notre bel Apollon blond platine j'ai nommé Lucius Malefoy (ni avec le vampire plus que charmeur des cachots de Poudlard) mais quand même j'espère que ça vous plaira!! (nan aucun sous-entendu dans le titre)  
Ah oui je vais réfréner mes ardeurs et me forcer à attendre tous les deux trois jours pour poster!!

* * *

PS : Merci à **Tiayel**, ma bêta! Sans elle, ces textes seraient restés sans correction!

* * *

Harry Potter et la forêt interdite

.

CHAPITRE I / La punition

.  
Un ombre passait à la vitesse de la peur dans les couloirs. Rusard, oubliant son arthrite faisait des prouesses afin de pouvoir rattraper le fautif. Un dérapage contrôlé, deux escaliers plus tard, et Harry se retrouvait dans le bureau du concierge. La tête basse, le regard colérique, il s'était encore fait prendre pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Quoi? Il n'en savait rien mais ça n'était sûrement pas lui! L'homme de main se les frottait de contentement. Il était parvenu à mettre la main sur celui qui avait tartiné une sorte de mélasse verte indécollable sur toutes les armures du troisième étage. Harry avait été vu devant ces armures par Miss Teigne.

L'animal râpeux revint soudain dans le bureau de Rusard, ses deux gros yeux verts brillant de méchanceté gratuite. Sans un mot, Rusard accompagna son fidèle bras droit, enfermant Harry dans son bureau.  
L'année commençait bien. A peine revenu de la cérémonie des premières années, il avait été convoqué par Malefoy au troisième étage, soit-disant sur ordre de Flitwick. Arrivé sur les lieux, il avait découvert les armures pleines de cette glue verdâtre, et avait comprit, trop tard, qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il raclait du bout de son ongle la chaise en bois sur laquelle il était assis, et découvrit surprit, deux petites inscription. Un F et un G. Les deux lettres portaient sous elles des traits de comptage, barrés par quatre. En tout, elles avaient chacune une bonne vingtaines de barres. Harry cherchait d'autres inscriptions lorsque Rusard revint tenant Malefoy par le col. Il parlait de façon très rapide, invoquant son père, ses relations et le renvoi immédiat de Rusard. Le vieil homme n'écouta pas et balança le jeune Serpentard sur un siège près de Harry. Il s'assit en face des deux élèves, et la pièce, déjà exiguë, se fit encore plus petite.

« Messieurs, ceci est une excellente manière de commencer votre vie d'adulte. Ne pensez pas que parce que vous êtes majeurs, l'école ne peut plus vous punir comme des premières années. Les châtiments corporels étant interdits, j'ai choisi pour vous ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Une jolie petite balade dans la forêt interdite, au plus près des créature les plus dangereuses de Poudlard. Le système étant ainsi fait je dois vous rappeler vos fautes avant de vous envoyer vous perdre dans cette maudite forêt en espérant que les trolls vous y dévoreront ».  
Il reprit son souffle, dévisagea les deux jeunes hommes qui n'en menaient pas large, et reprit son discours. « Vous êtes accusés et reconnus coupable de dégradations graves sur les équipements de cette école, équipements, je précise, que constituaient les armures du troisième étage briquées chaque début de semaine par mes soins. Étant donné que vos cours vont commencer d'ici deux jours, et que la tâche que j'ai à vous confier n'est réalisable que sur cinq, il vous faudra attendre les vacances d'hiver pour vous y mettre. Vous avez de la chance, à ce moment là les griffons partent en migration vers le sud. Donc dans trois semaines, vous aurez fait votre paquetage pour partir cinq jour dans la forêt interdite, sans autre aide que votre balai et votre baguette. Hagrid a autre chose à faire, selon le professeur Dumbledore. » ajouta-t-il plus bas.  
Il leur ouvrit la porte, et les laissa partir, pleinement satisfait de son effet. Drago retourna avec rage dans sa chambre, désireux de tout mettre en œuvre pour que son père et son statut de préfet interviennent. pour _u_ne blague contre Potter c'était trop cher payé de passer cinq jours avec lui! Crabbe et Goyle n'osèrent pas l'approcher de la soirée, préférant le laisser ruminer dans son coin.

De son côté, Harry, encore surpris, rejoignit Hermionne et Ron qui avaient fini d'accompagner les première années dans leurs dortoirs. Il n'était pas encore revenu de son étonnement lorsqu'il leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.  
"ça n'est pas juste, Harry! Nous irons voir le professeur Mc Gonagall pour lui expliquer la situation, elle comprendra! Rusard n'a pas le droit de te punir de manière aussi forte pour juste t'avoir vu devant les armures!" Hermionne fulminait. Elle attachait un respect presque idolâtre pour les règles de l'école, mais elle n'aimait pas les abus non plus.  
Ron donna à Harry quelques gâteaux et du rôti froid qu'il avait pu sauver du repas de début d'année. Il cherchait une solution aussi, mais ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Se mettre en travers des décisions de Rusard c'était comme demander à Rogue de venir déguisé en bergère. La plupart du temps, la punition avait été approuvée par Dumbledore en personne. Ils s'étaient affalés dans les fauteuils rouge de leur salle commune, dans un silence de mort devant le feu mourant de la cheminée. Harry se demandait ce qui était le pire. Passer cinq jours entier avec Malefoy, être dans la forêt interdite sans autre aide que ce couard, ou ne pas profiter pleinement de ses vacances qui ne duraient que sept jours. Il ne bougea pas lorsque ses amis partirent pour aller se coucher, l'horloge, sonnant presque les onze coups.  
La reprise des cours fut laborieuse. Rogue n'avait pas pris une once d'amabilité et semblait au contraire s'être entraîné tout l'été à lancer des piques encore plus violentes. Il avait aussi le regard plus vif, et repérait les moindre signes d'inattention encore plus rapidement qu'auparavant. Bref, c'était le cauchemar pour les Gryffondor. Une vingtaine de points passa de Gryffondor à Serpentard dès le premier cours par un procédé que même Hermionne eut du mal à comprendre. Finalement, tout le monde sauf Neville réussit sa potion de croissance et la mit en pot pour la tester sur des mouchoirs la semaine suivante.  
Le cours avec le professeur Mc Gonagall ne fut pas glorieux non plus, la difficulté des tours à effectuer étant bien plus hautes que l'an passé. Hermionne réussit à transformer son encrier en hermine, mais l'animal restait noir et laissait des tâches d'encres partout où il allait. Ron était parvenu à un faire une sorte de boule de poils mais blanc, et Harry... ne réussit qu'à faire exploser son encrier. Même Neville se sentit moins seul, ce cours ci!  
Tous les élèves de sixième année se demandaient ce qui avaient bien pu leur arriver. Bien sûr on les avait prévenus que cette année était réellement difficile, mais il ne pensaient pas que c'était à ce point! Les cours s'entassaient et leur travail, même ardu ne parvenait pas à être aussi rapide qu'il aurait fallut. Hermionne s_e referma_ sur elle-même et se mit à réviser de façon très intense. Elle devenait désagréable la journée, ne parlait plus et des cernes apparurent sous ses yeux. Elle mangeait peu et, selon Harry, il ne lui restait qu'une semaine avant que madame Pomfresh ne la prenne en charge. En fait, la plupart des élèves de sixième année de Poudlard ressemblaient un peu à Hermionne. Les traits tirés, une mauvaise humeur due au stress et des cahiers dans les mains en permanence. Même Harry se surprit _à s'éveiller en pleine nuit en récitant à haute _voix les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation du feu sacré.

Malheureusement les semaines passaient et Dumbledore n'avait donné aucune réponse quand aux protestations de Harry. Malefoy, quant à lui, n'avait pas eu de réponse positive de la part de son père, trop occupé dans ses affaires de mangemort. Dans cinq jour, il devrait partir pour la forêt interdite, mais sa tête était tellement pleine qu'il se demandait si finalement, ça ne deviendrait pas des vacances. En parallèle à tout cela, Harry avait souvent mal au crâne. Non pas à cause des cours, mais sûrement à cause de manifestations récentes de Voldemort. Trop épuisé, il n'avait pas la force de se demander ce que cela signifiait.  
Avant même qu'il pu s'en rendre compte, les vacances étaient là. Il avait reçu un mot lui précisant la vieille que son paquet devait être prêt pour le lendemain huit heures, et qu'à neuf heures, il devait se présenter devant le hall de l'école, en tenue correcte. Tous les Gryffondor s'étaient rassemblés dans la salle commune pour lui faire leurs adieux et Hermionne laissa échapper une larme. A les voir, Harry allait mourir avant ce soir. Il se dirigea sous leurs regards, dans un silence pesant, vers la salle à manger, presque vide à cette heure-ci. Il déjeuna en silence, sentant le stress monter, ne sachant ce qu'il aurait à faire. Ron et Hermionne lui dirent au revoir de loin, puisqu'il était interdit aux autres élèves d'assister à la remise de la punition.  
Harry parvint avec son sac de voyage, jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Drago s'y tenait, droit comme un i et furieux d'avoir à subir la même punition que ce déchet de Gryffondor. Rusard arriva quelques secondes après Harry, prit un air important, et sans un mot, leur remit une lettre à chacun. Il tourna les talons de façon magistrale et repartit en faisant tonner son rire mesquin.  
Les deux élèves se regardèrent, l'air mauvais. Ils déplièrent leur lettre, et leur cœur, tour à tour, manqua un battement.  
- Quoi?! Me demander ça à MOI?  
- Tu peux parler, Malefoy, un furoncle parmi les détritus, ça n'a rien de bien extraordinaire.  
- Potter, dès qu'on y sera, je t'étranglerais.  
- Tes mains sont trop petites, Malefoy, c'est pas comme ta bêtise.  
Harry s'apprêtait à recevoir un coup de poing, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore apparut dans la lumière du jour. D'un regard calme, mais ferme, il arrêta le geste de Malefoy et les invita, sans mot dire, à rejoindre la forêt. Hagrid avait exceptionnellement été confiné dans sa cabane, afin de ne pas perturber la sentence.

* * *

Et vouala! Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, il y en aura six en tout, l'histoire sera environ aussi "longue" que ma précédente.  
A dans trois jours!! (Laissez toutes vos critiques, je prend tout en bloc!)


	2. La forêt interdite

Me revoila merci pour vos review, ca me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ca a plu à au moins une personne! J'attend toute vos critiques, et surtout ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPITRE II / La forêt interdite

Les deux garçons se mirent en marche, se tenant le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, sachant précisément ou il fallait aller. Tout droit. La punition était simple, mais fastidieuse. Les trolls étaient récemment passés dans la forêt, et avaient fait un réel carnage. Des carcasses de grands animaux jonchaient le sol, ainsi que des restes de « souvenirs » de leurs précédentes expéditions. Des toitures de maisons, des voitures moldus, des boîtes aux lettres, et de nombreuses bennes à ordures, pleines. Les trolls étaient partis alors vers le nord pour hiberner, laissant l'endroit plus sale que jamais. A l'habitude, c'était Hagrid qui s'occupait, durant plus de deux semaines, de ranger correctement l'endroit pour l'été suivant. C'était un coin de la forêt que l'on trouvait facilement sans se perdre, car le chemin qui y menait était large, même s'il était long, et planté légèrement à l'est des jardins de Poudlard. Harry et Drago avaient pour ordre de n'utiliser leurs balais et baguettes qu'en cas de danger imminent, ou en cas d'utilisation stricte concernant leur punition. Tout écart serait su de l'école, consigné, et donnait suite à d'autres punitions.

Hermionne et Ron regardaient par la fenêtre du deuxième étage leur ami qui partait dans la forêt. Ils pouvaient distinguer ses mouvements de tête réguliers vers Malefoy. Apparemment ils s'insultaient généreusement, et la conversation ne semblait pas mourir.

- C'est à cause de toi que je suis là! Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui à dit a Dumbledore que j'allais contacter mon père!

- Non! Tu as vraiment appelé ton papa pour pas aller dans la forêt? Aurait-tu peur, Malefoy?

- C'est toi qui devrait avoir peur de moi, Potter! Il va bien falloir que tu dormes, et à ce moment là, tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai imaginé te faire subir!

- Désolé, Malefoy, mais je suis pas de ce bord là.

- Quoi?! Mais!

- Dépêches-toi d'avancer, sinon, on aura jamais fini.

Harry rit doucement dans sa barbe, et pressa le pas. Le paquet de Drago semblait peser assez lourd, et Harry avait prit soin de n'emmener que le strict nécessaire. La brise de fin de septembre les couvrait, douce et fraîche, et la nature semblait somnoler. Le ciel gris se laissait pigmenter de quelques points noirs, peut-être des corbeaux, et même la forêt semblait inoffensive.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils étaient entrés dans le bois, et avançaient progressivement. S'il s'étaient retournés, il n'auraient vu que le haut du château de Poudlard. En silence, broyant du noir, ils marchèrent trois heures durant, lorsque sans prévenir, Malefoy jeta son sac et s'assit sur un tronc couché en soupirant.

- Il doit être midi, j'ai faim.

- Dit surtout que tu est fatigué. Mange, si tu veut, moi je continue.

- He! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir sans moi, Potter! C'est écrit dans la lettre! Pas plus de trois mètres de distances, pour raisons de sécurité!

- Au cas ou tu t'étoufferais avec ton sandwiche?

- Va crever.

Harry s'assit néanmoins en face de Malefoy sur un gros rocher, peu désireux de trouver d'autres punitions à son arrivée à Poudlard. Les sandwiches avaient été donnés par l'école, avec le nécessaire pour manger durant cinq jours, dans une sacoche grande comme la main. Les elfes de maisons y avaient jeté plusieurs sorts pour agrandir les sacs, et faire conserver la nourriture plus longtemps. Ni Harry, ni Drago n'avaient envie de maintenir une paix, fusse-t-elle factice durant leur séjour. Ils se défiaient constamment du regard, et sans l'interdiction formelle par Dumbledore de se battre, il y aurait déjà eu au moins un blessé. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que le directeur de Poudlard ne les surveillait absolument pas. Il avait déjà sécurisé ce périmètre de la forêt, et était certain que les deux jeunes gens le pensaient assez puissant pour les surveiller à distance. Il avait parfaitement raison. De ce fait, aucun des deux garçons n'osaient faire abstraction aux règles qui leur avaient été fournies.

Il se reposèrent une heure, et se remirent en marche d'un commun accord, signifié par un grognement de la part de chacun. Ils avaient encore huit heures de marche devant eux, mais avec le chemin tortueux et raboteux de la forêt, ils ne pourraient pas le finir en un soir. Lorsque le bruit de la rivière qui passait non loin du chemin se fit entendre, les deux garçons s'y dirigèrent. Sur les ordres de Dumbledore, ils devaient la suivre, car elle longeait le chemin sur une très longue distance et leur permettrait d'avoir de quoi se laver avant d'arriver sur place.

L'après midi se faisait lourd, tout autant que Drago qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que chanter à tue-tête de courtes marches en boucle. Harry serrait les dents, et se concentrait sur les prochains matches de quidditch. Finalement, le soir tomba, Drago n'eut plus de cordes vocales, et Harry eu moins mal aux dents. Ils posèrent leur paquetage près de la rivière, et soufflèrent un peu. Il avaient reçu l'autorisation de faire du feu en pot, pour pouvoir se réchauffer et s'éclairer la nuit. Drago exécuta le tour fier comme un coq, cherchant presque une assistance parmi les arbres pour le féliciter. Le bol en verre se para d'une jolie flamme bleue, et chaude. Harry se dirigea vers la rivière pour se débarbouiller, à une vingtaine de mètres, obligeant Drago à le suivre. Le jeune homme blond ne se démonta pas, et commença à retirer ses vêtements sous le regard horrifié de Harry.

- Hey! Je t'ai pourtant dit que j'étais pas de ce bord là!

- Tu penses vraiment être le centre du monde? Je prend un bain tous les soirs et même si cette eau est glacée, je vais pas me gêner par ce que tu est là. Tu n'a qu'à te retourner.

- Harry regarda près des pieds de Drago, et effectivement, des affaires de toilettes donnés par l'école et un paquet de serviettes s'y trouvaient.

- Tu aurais pu me prendre une serviette aussi! On va être obligés de faire l'aller retour maintenant!

- Je ne suis pas si stupide. Tout est là.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il finit de se déshabiller, alors que Harry se retournait, et entra dans l'eau, trop fier pour avouer qu'elle était bien trop froide pour lui. Il resta face à l'autre bord pendant que le Gryffondor faisait de même. A peine un orteil mis dans l'eau, que son estime pour Drago qui en était déjà à mi-hanches était remontée d'un seul coup. Il parvint quand même à s'assoir, et fit signe à Malefoy qu'il était assez décemment caché. C'est alors qu'il eut un grosse surprise. Drago, faible et maladif, dont la peau était blanche comme du lait, n'était pas si frêle que ça! Apparemment, chez les Malefoy, le physique devait être travaillé aussi. Il était très bien sculpté, finement musclé, et on pouvait voir les veines ressortir le long de ses bras (en réalité le froid faisait contracter tout le corps de Drago, qui semblait ainsi encore plus à son avantage) ses abdominaux se dessinaient parfaitement, et pour la première fois, Harry se sentit inférieur à Malefoy. Il baissa rapidement les yeux, prit un savon et se frotta de son mieux. Le rinçage fut une épreuve de torture, qu'aucun des deux garçon n'avoua. Ils souffraient en silence, affichant un sourire satisfait plus que contracté par la douleur, exagérant même en continuant de s'immerger alors que ça n'était plus la peine. S'ils avaient révisé un peu avant de venir dans la forêt, ils auraient su que mettre un feu magique dans un pot hermétique sous l'eau l'aurait réchauffée localement.

Le passage à la douche froide les avait finalement décoincés, forcés de se parler pour se retourner et se passer les serviettes. Une nouvelle fois ils se tournèrent le dos pour s'habiller, et ils sortirent le repas qui leur était destiné pour le soir : une boite en plastique contenant du rosbeef, une salade de pommes de terre et une crème brûlée.

* * *

Et voilà! un pitit review pour me dire si vous avez aimé?J'avoue que les chapitres sont courts d'ou mes posts tous les trois jours... Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus!

A dans trois jours!!

50


	3. Labeur et troll

Alors un chtite note de moua : vouala les chapitres sont courts mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à mettre des super descriptions... Ah oui et si vous ne connaissez pas encore cette super trad Je vous conseille **Objets du désir** traduit par **Elialys**... tout simplement magique comme histoire, j'en ai aimé beaucoup mais celle la dépasse de loin toutes les fanfic que j'ai lu (et j'en ai lu un sacré paquet!) nan je ne parle pas sous menace ni sous corruption au tenulla...

Une réponse à mes chères reviews :

Zaika : merci pour tes messages, j'aime beaucoup lorsqu'on me dit si une histoire à plu ou non... Alors merci de tes reviews!

Cleo McPhee : Merciii!! ca me fait vraiment plaisir venant d'une fanficteuse telle que toi! *dailleurs faudrais que je reviews tes chapitres au lieu de les engloutir* BIX!

Tania Sama : Merci à toi, et OUI lemon il y aura!! mouahaha une pervertico-drarryenne telle que moi ne PEUT PAS faire de fic sans lemon! (sauf le jour ou j'en ferais une sur Dumby mais bon faudrait être assez tordu pour avoir envie de voir le noble directeur s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui d'ailleurs... Lui accorder une romance oui mais le reste je lui laisse à son intimité et je m'égare...

En tout cas merci encore à vous, chers lecteurs, même si vous ne reviewez (ca existe comme verbe?) pas, je suis déjà comblée de savoir que ce qui sort de mon esprit graveleux plaise à au moins une autre personne!!

Sur ce, Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPITRE III / Labeur et troll

Harry en avait marre de ne plus parler. Rien qu'une journée avec Drago était une torture, mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Avec Dudley c'était différent, il pouvait au moins l'insulter, là, il était commis au silence total. Le jeune homme blond avait les cheveux laissés dans tous les sens devant ses yeux, une chemise blanche ample à peine attachée au milieu, et un caleçon qui lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Harry s'en était mordu les lèvres. Tout le corps de Drago, nonchalamment assit était mis en valeur. Les jambes écartés, sa chemise laissant voir presque tout son torse, penché sur sa boîte-repas tenue dans une main, il affichait un regard de dédain. Il était réellement devenu un homme, alors que Harry ressemblait encore à un enfant, avec son pyjama rouge et blanc trop grand en toile brute, et sa boîte sur se genoux serrés.

Drago aussi en avait marre. Même si Harry était plus intelligent que Crabbe et Goyle, il n'avait vraiment rien à lui dire. Il était si mécontent, qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il avait mis pour dormir, alors il crevait de froid dans ces vêtements trop légers. En s'asseyant, sa jambe gauche s'était raidie, l'obligeant à s'assoir les jambes écartées. Il ne pouvait pas non plus fermer sa chemise, car tous les autres boutons manquaient. Au moins Harry avait chaud, lui!

Un petit bruit se fit entendre, immédiatement suivit par l'apparition d'un lièvre blanc comme la neige. Il était suivit par cinq autres beaucoup plus petits et plus maladroits dans leurs gestes. Ces animaux se mirent en ligne face aux deux garçons, n'ayant apparemment pas l'habitude de rencontrer des humains. La mère se nettoya une oreille un court instant, puis tourna le dos et partit tranquillement sur le chemin. Harry et Drago les avaient regardés comme on regarde un coin de calme et de repos, une parenthèse. Le dernier petit, près du pied de Drago, se ne vit pas sa famille partir, et continua de se gratter la tête en observant le feu dans le grand bol transparent. Drago le regarda en souriant, un sourire vrai et tendre, et pencha sa main jusqu'à mettre le doigt sur la truffe du lapereau. Ce dernier prit peur et s'échappa, s'apercevant par le même coup que toute sa famille était déjà partie. Il les rattrapa sans demander son reste. Harry était resté bouche bée devant Drago. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le Serpentard pouvait être capable de sourire, mieux, d'un geste désintéressé et doux. Le regard noir qu'il reçut en échange lui fit baisser la tête sur son assiette. Drago avait eut une autre crampe lorsqu'il s'était approché de l'animal, et la douleur lui fit faire une grimace dont il ne s'aperçut que lorsque Harry le regarda.

Il posa soudainement sa boîte à terre, mis sa tête dans ses mains, et dit d'une voix sourde.

- Tu me soûle, Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore?

- Rien. C'est justement ça le problème. On peut pas se balancer ce qu'on veut et j'ai franchement pas envie de passer cinq jours sous silence.

- Je suis d'accord. Tu n'est qu'une petite ordure arrogante mais je n'ai que toi pour parler. Va bien falloir faire avec.

- On t'a demandé aucun commentaire Monsieur je-sauve-l'école-d'une-chimère-tous-les-ans.

- Alors Voldemort est une chimère, pour toi?

- Non, mais il est mort. Tout ce que t'a fait jusqu'à présent c'est tenter de te faire une réputation de petit saint sauveur de l'univers alors que tu est tout sauf ça!

- Bien, maintenant qu'on a poliment fait les présentations, on peut passer à la suite? J'ai pas non plus envie de passer cinq jours sans rien dire, avec pour seule compagnie un sale gosse de riche qui se plaint au moindre travail. Mais si on pouvait mettre Poudlard et tout le reste de côté pendant ce temps, ça pourrait se faire.

- QUI est un sale gosse de riches?

- Personne...

- Mouais.

Une très longue minute passa, et Harry se décida enfin. Il tendit la main, droite devant lui, et la présenta à Malefoy. Cela le révulsait de devoir « faire ami-ami » avec son pire ennemi, mais c'était ça, ou passer presque une semaine en enfer, avec le risque que Malefoy lui mette la main dans un verre d'eau la nuit. Drago avança la sienne a son tour, la serra brièvement, et s'attarda à ranger son repas. L'accord était conclu. Étrangement, après ça, Harry put voir que même si Malefoy était une pourriture finie, il ne brisait pas leur pacte. Il parlait de choses et d'autres, timidement, du Quidditch et de ses joueurs favoris, en installant les sacs de couchage. Il relevait la tête en regardant devant lui, n'osant pas encore regarder son rival, secouant la tête pour ramener ses mèches dépourvues de gomina à l'arrière. Harry répondait de son mieux, étonné de voir que même s'il avait envie de lui flanquer son poing en pleine figure dès qu'il le regardait, ils pouvaient avoir un échange calme et pacifique.

Ils entrèrent chacun dans leurs sacs de couchage, rouge et vert, et regardèrent le ciel bordé d'étoiles. Harry tenta le coup.

- Au fait, malgré le fait que ton père soit mangemort, pourquoi tu me déteste?

- Évitons le sujet de mon père sinon ça finira mal. Je te déteste pour beaucoup de raisons. Tu est arrogant, nul en cours, et tu est de Gryffondor. Il y a aussi le fait que tu soit le chouchou de ce vieux croûton de Dumbledore, que tu traîne avec cette sang-de-bourbe et l'autre crétin fini, et que tout le monde t'adoooore à cause de ta cicatrice et le fait que tu n'ai RIEN fait pour tuer Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Je dirais qu'il est aussi inutile de parler de Dumbledore d'Hermionne et de Ron, mais c'est impressionnant de précisions.

- Et... Et toi Potter? Pourquoi m'a-tu détesté, et ce depuis le premier jour?

- Ça ne se voit pas? Tu est le pire des mecs que je connais! Tu est prétentieux, mauvais, et nombriliste au possible! En plus tout passe par ton cher père, ou par Rogue! Tu est le plus extrémiste des Serpentard et tu ne rate pas une occasion d'humilier les plus faibles que toi!

- Ben au moins on le saura.

Harry pouffa et se mit à rire. Drago le regarda, interrogateur, et finalement tourna sa tête vers le ciel pour sourire. Voir Drago sourire aussi franchement plus d'une fois l'an, ce devait être la pleine lune.

Le lendemain, ils étaient plus détendus, et sur la route, même si ils restaient silencieux, ils ne sentaient plus cette pression d'une mauvaise ambiance sur leurs épaules. Harry avait opté pour une marche moins contraignante avec des habits moldus, et Drago avait mit une cape taillée pour la marche. Il n'avaient pas prit le temps de déjeuner, pour rentabiliser leur punition. Plus vite elle serait terminée, plus vite ils pourraient rentrer chez eux. Finalement, vers midi, il commencèrent à voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Des portes et des pneus jonchaient le sol, et la clairière n'était toujours pas en vue.

Ils devaient mettre tous les objets dans des sacs qui avaient subit un sort d'agrandissement et un sort de plume. De sorte qu'une maison pouvait y entrer, sans qu'elle soit plus lourde qu'un paquet de sucre. Cependant, l'ouverture du sac était de taille standard d'un sac poubelle. Il fallait donc s'occuper de plier, couper, et casser les ordures pour les y faire rentrer. Pour le moments, seuls quelques gros objets étaient visibles, et la clairière se trouvait à environ une heure de marche de l'endroit où ils étaient. Drago s'assied, et eut une illumination. Selon les règles de Dumbledore, ils pouvaient se séparer de plus de 25 mètres lorsqu'ils travaillaient sur le chantier. Enfin libéré de Potter! Harry s'avança donc vers un vieux pneu défoncé, et entreprit de lancer un des deux seuls sorts autorisés pour leur travail : Difinito. Le pneu se déchira en deux, et Harry put le mettre dans le sac. Drago regardait un grand morceau de tôle rouillée et tordue, et n'avait apparemment aucune intention de commencer.

- Tu attends peut-être qu'elle vienne toute seule dans le sac?

- Pourquoi pas? Ironisa Drago.

- Si tu ne travailles pas, je ne donne pas cher du reste de tes vacances à Poudlard.

- Je travaille. Je me concentre. Ce que ça peut être avilissant comme travail, je suis pas le larbin de Rusard.

- Arrête de faire ta fine bouche et commence! Sinon on y est encore la semaine prochaine! Alors soit tu passe huit jours de plus avec moi, soit tu bouge tes blanches mimines, Malefoy.

Ce dernier argument suffit à convaincre Drago. Il rassembla ce qui était à sa porté, et lança le sort de découpe en plusieurs endroits. Il à bien fallut que Harry avoue que Drago était assez doué en magie. Il n'y eut aucun éclat, et les coupes étaient très nettes. Le soleil les dardait de ses feux depuis quelques heures, lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient avancé de plus d'un kilomètre. La rivière était toujours près d'eux, et ils se résolurent à aller se laver le visage et les bras, avant de déjeuner.

Durant tout leur labeur, ils n'avaient cesse que de comparer leur avancement, chacun de leur côté. Ils se devaient d'être meilleur que l'autre. De sorte qu'à midi, ils étaient à bout de souffle, et jamais cette parcelle de terrain ne fut plus propre.

Le repas du midi fut complété des saucisses grillées du matin, et seul le bruit des mâchoires qui mastiquaient furieusement rompaient le silence de l'après-midi. Malgré le fait que l'hiver soit déjà là, la forêt les protégeait du vent de sorte qu'il ne faisait pas spécialement froid. Une fois repus, il s'allongèrent, la tête vide, sur un lit de sphaignes trouvé près d'un gros chêne.

- Plus que trois jours, Malefoy.

- Si on se dépêche, on peut le finir en deux. Moins je te vois, mieux je me porte.

- Cafard.

- T'as dit quoi Potter? Sale enflure!

Le poing de Malefoy s'arrêta a deux centimètres du nez de Harry. Le regard du jeune homme blond était fixé sur leur chantier de travail, à quelques mètres derrière le gros chêne. Harry ouvrit les yeux, étonné que son nez soit encore intact, et vit Drago penché au dessus de lui, la bouche ouverte d'effroi, tentant de reculer vers la rivière le plus discrètement possible. Harry se retourna lentement pour voir une bête gigantesque, avec une peau verdâtre marquée de grandes tâches jaunes, et qui émettait un grognement guttural. C'était un jeune troll des forêts, de dos, qui semblait s'amuser avec un reste de tracteur bleu. Drago, déjà pâle au naturel, était devenu encore plus blanc. Il continuait de ramper à reculons, espérant peut être prendre ses jambes à son cou pour s'enfuir. Harry prit sa baguette, toujours rangée dans sa poche arrière de jean, et s'approcha discrètement du troll, qui riait comme une baleine torchée. Il était derrière un jeune bouleau, à observer la créature, lorsqu'il vit des étincelles de toutes les couleurs entourer le troll. Il semblait que ce soit le monstre qui les provoquait. Il sortit sa baguette lorsqu'il entendit un souffle derrière lui. Drago avait prit sa baguette également, et se tenait derrière Harry en lui tenant le pull d'une main. Il semblait mort de peur, mais il savait que s'il s'enfuyait, le troll le remarquerait et le poursuivait. Le mieux était encore de compter avec Potter pour faire fuir la bête. Les deux garçons regardèrent ensemble la jeune créature, qui ne cessait de rire en provoquant toute sorte d'étincelles. Ils déglutirent ensemble difficilement, et Harry chuchota « Mosmordre semble la formule la plus appropriée. - Drago acquiesça, trop effrayé pour contester - A trois. Un... Deux... » ils tendirent le bras d'un même mouvement.

* * *

Je rapelle qu'il est interdit de me menacer, le prochain chapitre dans deux trois jours!!


	4. Farces et fées facétieuses!

Note de moua : Bon je vais encore me faire crier dessus, mais vous en faites pas c'est meilleur quand ça mijote! J'ai pas mis cette histoire en M pour rien! Oui je suis sadique!

Je remercie Zaika, Cleo McPhee, elleay sahbel, et Atomes, ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont lue, même sans reviewer!

Pour répondre à vos posts, j'avais lu que Mosmordre était un sort produisant l'impression d'être mordu, mais si effectivement il active la marque des ténèbres, je suis désolée de ne pas m'être mieux renseignée! Je ferais en sorte que cette histoire continue d'être intéressante, et je me cache derrière mon bouclier force 8...

Enjoy (comme dirait l'autre)

* * *

CHAPITRE IV / Farces et fées facétieuses!

Hermionne sursauta. Pour la cinquième fois depuis le matin, elle s'était prise à laisser vagabonder son esprit vers pré-au-lard. Elle, l'inconditionnelle du par-cœur, l'adoratrice de l'apprentissage, ne pouvait plus avaler un seul cours. Ron avait déclaré forfait depuis deux heures et ronflait bruyamment dans la salle commune. La guerre entre les cours et les élèves avait été déclarée, mais sur le champ de bataille, on comptait déjà plusieurs blessés parmi leurs feuilles de cours, soignés à grands renforts de potions apaisantes.

En réalité, le programme avait été modifié et chargé un peu plus que la normale par le ministère de la magie. Voyant l'état déplorable de ses élèves, l'école proposa une semaine de vacances supplémentaire aux sixièmes années, en échange d'un avancement de la date de fin des cours d'un semaine. Tous les élèves votèrent pour. Le calme les regagna, et ils purent plus calmement rattraper leur retard, et se reposer plus convenablement.

Ginny regardait sans cesse par la fenêtre donnant sur les jardins, dans l'espoir de revoir plus tôt, les deux élèves en vie. C'était la première punition qui fut aussi sévère aux yeux des élèves. Durant plus d'une année par la suite, aucun manquement grave aux règles ne fut rapporté. Dans son bureau, Dumbledore se frottait les mains. Son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné. Réussir a réunir les deux élèves les plus opposés de l'école parmi les deux maisons les plus rivales, c'était un pari risqué, mais s'ils parvenaient à se trouver des points communs, peut être arriveraient-ils enfin à ne plus s'ignorer. La guerre entre Serpentard et Gryffondor devait cesser. Avec un peu de chance, ils en viendraient même à se dire bonjour dans les couloirs. Le vieil homme sourit à cette idée. Longtemps il avait tenté ce genre d'expérience, mais jamais les élèves ne s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils parlaient non pas à un Serpentard ou à un Gryffondor, mais à un autre être humain, qui possédait ses forces, ses faiblesses, et ses rêves. Dans ce cas présent, il avait peut-être une chance infime. Drago était certes le Serpentard le plus zélé de tout l'école, mais il avait comme une sorte de côté caché, une gentillesse, ou un humanisme qu'il s'efforçait de réduire à néant. Harry, quant à lui, était un élément perturbateur comme il y en avait peu à Poudlard. Mais sa générosité et son caractère faisaient de lui un excellent jeune homme. D'ailleurs, le directeur comptait sur la curiosité de Harry qui le poussait à aller comprendre les choses, et le besoin de protéger qu'avait Drago en tant que chef, pour qu'ils se lient d'amitié, du moins qu'ils cessent de se taper dessus.

Qu'il avait été simple, de se transformer en Goyle pour souffler la bêtise (que lui même Albus avait rêver de faire étant lui même à Poudlard) à Drago, afin de faire accuser Harry! Sa complicité avec Miss Teigne l'aida également à faire coincer le jeune Serpentard, et il reçut en prime le regard ravi de Rusard lorsqu'il abattit la sentence d'une telle punition. Le vieil homme prit un bonbon à la menthe, et sourit de satisfaction devant son plan machiavélique.

Il fut tellement content ce jour là, qu'il invita tous les élèves de sixième année à se rendre à pré-au-lard, pour une détente bien méritée. Lui-même irait se faire tailler la barbe chez le barbier du coin, avec une bonne glace à la fraise.

- Une sortie à Pré-au-lard? Avec le travail qu'on a? Ron ne me dit pas que tu approuve ce... Ron, cesse cette liste de courses idiote!

- Arrêtes de stresser, Hermionne, après tout, on à mâché pas mal de travail ces derniers temps. On peut bien s'amuser une demi-journée, non?

- Mmh... De toutes façons, je comptait faire le plein de chocolats, ça aide à réviser.

- Tourne-le comme tu voudras, mais il faut y aller, maintenant, sinon on ne sera pas comptés parmi les présents!

Le froid qui régnait dehors ne parvenait pas à diminuer la joie des étudiants qui semblaient retomber en enfance. Pour une fois, tous sans exception aimaient le professeur Dumbledore! Ils avaient déjà économisé pas mal d'argent, et avaient hâte de le dépenser le plus inutilement possible. Ron, Hermionne et Ginny voulaient déjà faire un excursion dans la boutique Honeydukes, puis aller voir Fred et Georges pour voir comment se passaient les affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu va bien pouvoir faire avec des sucettes au sang?

- C'est pour mettre dans le sac de Malefoy! Je suis sûr que c'est un vampire! Il ne pourra pas y résister!

- Tu est ridicule, Ron. Tu aurais du faire comme moi et Ginny, on n'a prit que des choses qui se mangent VRAIMENT.

- Les plumes en sucre c'est trop banal. Tiens, voilà la boutique de Fred et Georges. Je crois que c'est fermé jusqu'à midi, mais pour la fratrie, c'est forcément ouvert!

- Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas une porte à l'arrière boutique, fit Hermionne, soudain désireuse de mutinerie envers les jumeaux Weasley.

Pendant que Ron et Ginny s'efforçaient de trouver la clé de la boutique sous nombre de pots de fleurs, Hermionne en fit le tour, et trouva un toute petite porte blanche, menant sans doute à la réserve. « Elle sera sans doute fermée... » Elle toucha à peine du bout de la main la poignée, que la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même. Apparemment, quelqu'un était à l'intérieur, et n'avais pas prit la peine de fermer la porte. « Et si c'était un voleur? » Elle regarda discrètement à l'intérieur, et vit Lee Jordan, un élève de Gryffondor, qui semblait en proie à une peine mêlée de combattivité. Il semblait repousser sans grande conviction un agresseur qu'Hermionne reconnu avec peine. C'était soit Fred, Soit Georges Weasley. Scotchée à ce qu'elle voyait et ne comprenait pas, elle ne parvenait pas à saisir la situation. L'un des jumeaux était accoudé au mur, dépassant d'une tête Lee, qui était adossé face à lui, cherchant à éviter le regard de son interlocuteur. Les deux visages étaient proches d'une dizaine de centimètres. En tendant mieux l'oreille, Hermionne put saisir quelques bribes de conversation.

- Arrêtes Georges, je sais que c'est toi.

- Tu n'as aucune preuve, Lee. ... Importance pour toi?

- ... Le seul qui en ait le droit.

- Ta tête dit non mais ton corps dit le contraire, Lee.

- Arrêtes, je ne veut pas que Fred ... Furieux contre nous deux!

- QUE SE PASSE-T-IL?

L'autre jumeau Weasley était entré en furie dans la réserve, par la porte opposée à Hermionne. Il dévisageait sauvagement son frère, et regarda la scène avec haine. Apparemment, c'était Fred. Georges tourna nonchalamment la tête, et rit de bon cœur, immédiatement suivit par « Fred », qui ne pouvait plus jouer la comédie.

- Crétin, Lee, comment as tu pu croire que Georges ferais une chose pareille? C'est sûr, c'est dommage que vous ne soyez pas deux, mais ça, on n'y peut rien.

- Ne me fait plus jamais ça, abrutit, Fred, j'ai vraiment eu peur!

Lee se pencha vers son « agresseur », et écarta le col du pull de celui-ci. Un grain de beauté, d'une forme tout à fait particulière apparut. C'était Lee qui l'avait fait par magie, de sorte que lui seul pouvait le faire apparaître, pour différencier Fred de Georges. Il fit semblant de lui mettre un coup de poing mou et, à la surprise d'Hermionne, l'embrassa férocement sur les lèvres. Fred passa sa main libre dans les dreads de Lee, et répondit à son baiser. De son côté, le vrai Georges avait déjà prit une caisse de denrées, et était repartit dès qu'il fut découvert. Hermionne ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, elle était à la fois choquée et émue d'une telle scène d'amour... Mais entre deux hommes! Allons, Hermionne se DEVAIT d'être ouverte à tout, et d'être un exemple pour tous. Elle allait tourner les talons gentiment quand Ginny déboula et percuta Hermionne de plein fouet, immédiatement suivie par Ron, et le trio s'écrasa lamentablement en plein milieu de la réserve, devant le Fred et Lee, qui avaient apparemment prévu une suite à leur baiser. Georges débarqua au bruit qu'ils avaient fait, et les six sorciers, dont trois à terre les uns sur les autres, se regardèrent, interdits.

Une odeur de rivière fraîche parcourait le tissu près de son nez. Il avait mal à la tête, mais peu importait, car de doux doigts lui caressaient le crâne, et il était peu désireux de bouger le moindre muscle, au risque de faire cesser le mouvement de ces doigts inconnus. La tête d'un blond presque blanc, les cheveux en bataille, n'avait rien qu'une légère bosse, et Harry faisait de son mieux pour ne constater aucune autre blessure. Drago s'était évanoui après que le troll l'a soulevé de terre et lancé contre un arbre, et après la fuite de la créature, le jeune Gryffondor l'avait installé contre lui afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Enfin, Harry retira son pull et le plia, et allongea Drago sur ce dernier. Lui même était blessé à l'épaule, un bout de tôle lui avait cisaillé la chair jusque sur l'omoplate. Après vérification, aucun tendon n'avait été touché, Mais ça faisait vraiment mal! C'était la première fois qu'il voyait que Drago pouvait être courageux, même si c'était une extension de sa fierté. Il avait répété à plusieurs reprises les sorts de pétrification, et de morsure. Le troll s'était énervé et avait agité un minuscule bâton qui lançait des étincelles, dont quelques unes touchèrent les deux jeunes garçons. Pendant quelques secondes Harry eut le teint bleu, et Drago devint tout petit, avant que les sorts disparaissent. Après que Drago eut été jeté contre l'arbre, Harry lança un sort de défense qu'il ne savait pas aussi puissant, qui projeta le jeune troll dans les airs. Il retomba lourdement, prit peur et s'enfuit, laissant tomber le petit bâton, qui s'avéra faire quand même un bon quarante centimètres.

Le jeune Serpentard releva la tête, contrarié qu'on ne se préoccupasse plus de lui. Il avait mal au dos, et vit Harry tenter de s'éponger une plaie à l'omoplate droite avec son T-shirt. Drago fit la moue à la vue du sang, et refoulant loin en lui l'idée que ce fut Potter qui lui avait massé le crâne, il prit le T-shirt sans un mot, et tenta d'essuyer la peau saine autour.

- On devrait aller laver ça à la rivière. Je crois bien qu'il y à des sorts pour ce genre de blessures, mais je ne m'en souvient pas. Ta blessure est vraiment dégoutante.

- Moi non plus. Merci de... de m'aider, Malefoy.

- Disons que si tu ne peut plus rien faire, je serait obliger de faire ta part de travail aussi. Il m'a fichu la frousse ce troll!

Les deux garçons marchaient en direction de l'eau glacée lorsque Harry, penché, vit une petite chose lumineuse qui gigotait par terre. Il s'arrêta, et la prit dans ses main. Drago regarda de loin, craignant un autre affrontement. Harry ajusta ses lunettes, et vit que c'était une toute petite fille d'environ dix centimètres de haut, d'à peu près huit ans. Elle pleurait à chaude larmes, en faisant bouger une paire d'ailes rose dans son dos.

- Une fée? S'étonna Drago.

- Je crois bien oui, le bâton du troll, ce devait être à elle. Je ne pense pas qu'on se comprenne.

Drago partit chercher le bâton, posé à quelques mètres, heureusement en bon état. Lorsqu'il le prit, il rapetissa, jusqu'à être aussi grande que la main du jeune garçon. Il l'emmena à la fée, et lui tendit, ce qui la fit immédiatement cesser de pleurer. Dans la main de Harry, elle fit une révérence, et se toucha elle-même avec sa baguette, qui avait atteint la taille de quelques millimètres. Elle sauta de la main de Harry, et lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, elle était aussi grande qu'une enfant humaine de huit ans. Elle était rousse, et habillée d'une petite robe beige et de chaussures noires. Elle sourit aux deux garçon, et prit la parole.

- Pour vous remercier, je vais vous guérir de vos blessures. Et je vais annuler les sorts que le troll aurait pu vous jeter par maladresse.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent, tandis que la petite fille les toucha délicatement du bout de sa baguette. Immédiatement, ils se sentirent en pleine santé, et toute trace de blessure avait disparut.

- Je suis désolée, fit la fée à Harry, mais je ne peut pas vous enlever cette cicatrice au front. C'est une magie bien trop puissante pour moi.

- Ne vous en faites pas mademoiselle, j'y suis habitué. Merci pour votre aide.

- En revanche, messieurs, il y a un sort sur chacun d'entre vous que je ne peut retirer. Je ne sais pas comment cette immonde créature à pu les exécuter, mais ce sont des sorts qui ne sont pas annulables. Vous, dit-elle en s'adressant à Harry, vous verrez la malchance tomber sur vous pendant un long moment, prenez garde à vous protéger. Quand à vous, dit-elle en se tournant vers Drago, vous ne pourrez vous empêcher de dire ce que vous ressentez à tout instant, allant même jusqu'à modifier votre comportement. Ce sort peut être dangereux si vous êtes dépressif ou en colère, alors prenez garde aussi. Encore merci pour votre aide, je doit m'en aller à présent.

Sous le regard interdit des deux jeunes hommes, la fée reprit une taille d'insecte, et partit rapidement vers la forêt, rejoindre sa communauté.

Harry regarda Drago, et fit des yeux ronds. Il avait la poisse, et il était coincé avec Drago qui allait lui faire part de toutes ses pensées de petit cafard. L'enfer, ce devait être cela.

- J'ai besoin d'aller faire pipi, exprima le Serpentard à haute voix. Il s'étrangla de surprise. Depuis quand disait-il ce genre de choses à voix haute?

- Ça me fait une belle jambe, tiens.

Harry retourna vers leur campement, se prit les pieds dans une racine qui sortait de terre, et atterrit le nez dans un nid de fourmis sous le regard de Drago, hilare. La journée s'annonçait festive. Harry mit un autre T-shirt, qui s'avéra un peu petit, tandis que Drago commençait à continuer leur punition, sans oublier de commenter chacun de ses gestes. Une dizaine de coupures, de crottes d'oiseaux divers dans les cheveux et de flaques de boues plus tard, Harry se lavait à nouveau dans la rivière glacée en compagnie de Drago, qui cette fois ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer sa douleur dans l'eau. Harry se mit du savon plein les yeux et faillit se noyer, et du attendre dix minutes de plus dans l'eau en attendant que Drago aie finit de se sécher, sa propre serviette étant tombée dans la rivière.

Las, le jeune Gryffondor ne s'étonna même pas lorsqu'il vit qu'un ours-canard avait emporté son sac bien trop loin pour aller le chercher. Au bout du rouleau, il se tourna vers son ennemi juré.

- Tu me prêterais de quoi manger et un pyjama? L'honnêteté de Harry surprit Drago.

- Je te hais comme personne, Potter! Mais j'ai pas envie de te laisser crever de faim ou de froid, alors on va partager!

- Merci, Malefoy, même si je sais que tu as dit ça à cause du sortilège.

Harry s'assit sur un arbre couché donc le tronc céda sous son poids, soupira, et prit le partit de s'installer sur une pierre non loin. Drago le regarda avec un amusement, qui se mêlait de plus en plus à de la pitié. Même à Potter, il ne souhaitais pas cela. Bien sûr, il voulait le battre, mais qu'il ne fasse rien pour que Harry soit déprimé, qu'il n'en soit pas la cause, ça l'énervait.

- c'est gentil à toi, Malefoy. Essaye de parler plus bas quand tu penses.

- Crétin.

Drago sortit la boîte du diner, et la tien entre eux deux. C'étaient une purée de carottes, accompagnée de poulet, et un pudding à la menthe. Harry eut droit à la cuiller, et se contenta de ce que Drago voulut bien lui laisser. En réalité, ce fut suffisant, et le Serpentard toussait fort chaque fois qu'il devait exprimer une pensée.

Le problème du coucher se fit alors sentir. Il n'y avait qu'un seul sac de couchage, celui de Drago. Bien sur, si on l'ouvrait cela faisait une sorte de matelas sur lequel il n'y avait plus qu'à se couvrir, mais de la à ce qu'un des deux garçons veuille bien dormir à côté de l'autre... Harry prit la parole.

- Je dormirais par terre, de toutes façons autant qu'il n'y en ait qu'un seul qui se fasse bouffer par les fourmis et les moustiques.

- T'est vraiment lourd, Potter! Jusqu'au bout tu tentera de faire croire à tout le monde que tu es un martyr! Alors je vais ouvrir ce sac et on va dormir! Et j'ai coincé la fermeture éclair, et j'ai mal au doigt maintenant! Et ce sort commence vraiment à *$£¤#!!

au bout de dix minutes d'acharnement, le sac fut ouvert, et et Harry, souriant mais reconnaissant des efforts de Malefoy, s'allongea à ses côtés. Il continuait de parler, commentant le froid qu'il faisait et le fait que Harry puisse lui déformer les vêtements qu'il lui avait prêtés, mais que finalement, c'était rare qu'il se soit sentit aussi bien avec quelqu'un.

- Répète le à quelqu'un et tu est mort, Potter.

- Drago Malefoy qui devient gentil? J'y penserais!

- Je ne dit tout ça qu'à cause du sort!

- Oui, mais c'est ce que tu penses vraiment.

- M...

- Mais je doit avouer que je pensais pas pouvoir m'entendre avec toi. C'est plutôt sympa quand tu arrête d'essayer de faire le plus fort.

- J'aime bien aussi.

Les joues du jeune blond devinrent écarlates, et jamais Harry n'avais vu tant de couleurs sur ce visage si pâle. Il lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule et se tourna de son côté pour dormir. La nuit passait, mais Drago ne dormait pas. Il admirait les étoiles, et entendait Harry dormir paisiblement. Il sentait monter des aveux qu'il ne voulait pas faire et se leva, en direction de l'orée de la clairière. Il avait toussé toute la soirée, et enfin pouvait s'exprimer sans que Harry l'entende.

- Je te hais, Potter! Pourquoi il faut que ce soit toi? Un foutu Gryffondor stupide et sans intérêt? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit avec toi que je me sente à l'aise? Que je n'ai pas besoin d'être un parfait Serpentard comme tout le monde l'attend de moi? Crétin!

Il tapa dans une motte de terre, fit plusieurs fois le tour d'un gros arbre pour se calmer, et revint se coucher. Harry ferma rapidement les yeux et respira fortement pour signifier son sommeil profond. Drago était-il si complexe que cela, après tout? Le Serpentard s'essuya le coin des lèvres. À force de se retenir de parler, un filet de sang était remonté dans sa bouche. Pour la première fois, Harry reconsidéra Drago et ne le vit plus comme cet être suffisant et arrogant. Au contraire, il était plus que faible, et montrait une façade de « dur » aussi énorme que l'était son besoin d'être rassuré. Finalement, la nuit fit son travail et assoupi les deux jeunes hommes perturbés par leurs propres découvertes.

Harry se réveillé sur le dos, le torse occupé par quelque chose de lourd et chaud. Il n'osait pas bouger, pressentant une bête sauvage. Le vent lui emmena quelques cheveux blond vers le nez, et il s'aperçut qu'il était en train de caresser distraitement cette tignasse « depuis combien de temps? » pensa-t-il. Drago était allongé sur le côté, et cette odeur de rivière fraîche lui était revenue. Les caresses sur la tête aussi. Il ne voulait pas bouger, se sentant entre deux rêves, ignorant encore où il était, et pourquoi. Harry sentit qu'un des bras de Drago était posé sur son ventre depuis le début, et que son propre bras droit le couvrait. Mais quand s'étaient-il retrouvés dans cette situation? Par quel moyen avait-il pu accepter de ... Le mot le révulsait ... de « câliner » Malefoy?! C'est alors que le jeune homme blond grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Oh yeah vous avez envie de me tuer et c'est normal! hihi à dans deux jours!! *part en courant*


	5. Les lettres

Note : Alors voyant une review et mon calendrier, je suis sortie de l'embrume et je me suis dit ah ben ouais tiens ca fait deux jours!! alors postons mes amis! *le monde des bisounours mode on* en plus yaura sûrement plus de six chapitres...

Alors la réponse aux reviews toujours plus nombreuses pour mon plus grand plaisir :

Zaika : encore merci pour tes mots, ca me fait réellement plaisir!

Arrya : Merci à toi aussi (d'ailleurs merci à tous) c'est super sympa, j'espère que tu aimera les autres fics qui sont pas encore postées, qui sont aussi des drarrys et autre joyeusetés...

elleay sahbel : merci pour m'avoir rapellé la date d'aujourd'hui! et pour le Morsmordre, c'était bien ce sort la, et étant donné que je n'ai lu les livres que par ce qu'une amie à eu la bonté de me les prêter... Je suis tombée sur le SEUL site qui disait que c'était un sort de morsure. Je sais pas si je peut mettre une adresse internet ici, alors si tu me le demande, je te le passerais via mp (si je trouve ton compte fanfic lol)

et donc voila désolée, mais s'il vous plaît prenez ce sort comme un neuf, qui signifie avoir l'impression d'être mordu. Merci!!

Atomes : Merciii!! xD oui j'avoue c'était légèrement capillotracté mais bon! disons qu'on a rien vu ca passe comme dans de l'huile hein?

Cleo Mc Phee : Gros merci, tu m'a toujours soutenue, et ca me fait chaud au coeur! en tout cas j'ai encore au moins trois fanfic déjà écrites à vous faire partager...

Tania Sama : Ne me tape pas!! j'adore laisser mijoter hin hin hin...

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

CHAPITRE V / Les lettres

- Alors, Lee, Fred, ça fait...

- Quatre ans, répondit le métisse.

- Je vois, reprit Ron, qui déglutit devant son thé.

Georges non plus n'en menait pas large. Il avait couvert les amours de son frère jusque là, mais nier lorsque Fred avait déjà passé une main sous le T-shirt de Lee et que ce dernier mordait l'oreille de son jumeau, c'était indéfendable. Fred avait soudainement trouvé l'incroyable diversité de couleurs sur sa tasse de thé en semblait vouloir les détacher avec l'intensité de son regard. Ginny se pâmait devant son frère, tandis qu'Hermionne cherchait des sujets à aborder à toute vitesse. Finalement, elle tenta au hasard.

- En fait, on étais venus voir en avant première votre dernière invention, la lampe-triche.

Georges et Fred firent un bond ensemble. La lampe-triche était devenue leur passion pour les secondes qui suivaient. Rien de bien extraordinaire dans cet objet qui faisait refléter les bonnes réponses sur une page blanche, mais c'était ça, ou continuer à regarder une tasse à thé à s'en décoller la rétine. Lee se mit de la partie, et en offrirent une à chacun en les emmenant vers la sortie. Ron se retourna au dernier moment.

- Tu sais, Fred, en fait, je suis content que tu sois heureux.

- Merci Ronny.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Fred, on ne dira rien à maman, tant que tu ne lui dira pas, renchérit Ginny.

- Merci aussi, Ginny.

Les trois compagnons repartirent dans le froid des rues de pré-au-lard. Chacun avait sa pensée, et voulait d'abord tout mettre en ordre avant de commencer à parler. Hermionne se demandait comment elle allait justifier sa nouvelle acquisition à Mc Gonagall, Ginny se demandait si Georges aussi était « comme Fred », et Ron remerciait le ciel de n'être pas apparu quelques minutes plus tard dans la réserve.

Le temps semblait changeant, et sur le chemin du retour, les premiers flocons de neige apparurent. C'était une époque absolument ravissante, mais au-delà des fêtes et des batailles de neige, Hermionne pensait à Harry, dans le froid de la forêt interdite. Elle se tourna vers Ron et Ginny, et leur fit part de son inquiétude.

- C'est vrai qu'on est égoïstes, avoua Ginny. On est venus à pré-au-lard, on s'est bien amusés, mais Harry est toujours en pleine forêt.

- Tu crois qu'on peut faire quelque chose? Questionna Ron.

- Je pense, oui, assura Hermionne. Je pense qu'on peut envoyer Edwige avec une lettre et un petit quelque chose, si le professeur Dumbledore nous le permet. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il les surveille, et on risque d'être punis aussi, si on fait quelque chose dans son dos.

- Mais toi tu peut demander une audience avec Dumbledore s'écria Ron. Tu est la meilleure élève de l'école, il ne peut pas te refuser ça!

- Parfaitement, enchérit Ginny. Et puis ça ,n'est pas tant demander que cela. Il faut essayer dès le retour!

- Peut être même avant, fit Ron avec un sourire en coin. Vous voyez qui est devant nous, avec le professeur Mc Gonagall?

- Bon. J'y vais.

Hermionne était partie d'un pas assuré vers le directeur. Si ça avait été pour une autre cause, elle aurait écouté le son de ses genoux qui claquaient, et serait restée à attendre. Il n'était pas question de demander une levée de la punition, juste l'envoie d'une lettre et de quelques bonbons qui demandaient des nouvelles de la main de Harry en personne. La jeune femme parvint devant le vieux professeur qui s'était permis une couleur jeune canari dans la barbe, et qui lui sourit dès qu'elle fut à son niveau.

- Bonjour, Miss Granger. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas?

- Bonjour, professeur, c'est vrai, mais euh...

- Auriez vous quelque chose à me dire, Miss Granger?

- Oui, professeur, j'ai une requête. Serait-il possible d'envoyer une lettre à Harry par Edwige?

La question était venue soudainement, étonnant même Hermionne. Elle attendait, la tête basse, la réponse du directeur qui la regardait, bienveillant.

- Eh bien, je suppose que la demande n'est pas trop exigeante. Je vous permet un paquet inférieur à un kilogramme, pour chacun des deux punis. Je veut aussi que si vous écrivez à Monsieur Potter, il en soit de même pour Monsieur Malefoy. Leurs deux paquets devront être identiques.

- Malefoy?

- Oui, Miss Granger, ce sont mes conditions. Ah, voici le professeur Flitwick qui m'appelle. Bien sûr, je vérifierais les hiboux avant votre départ. Vous pourrez me les montrer entre 18 heures ce soir à 21 heures, alors faites vite.

- Merci, professeur.

Hermionne retourna près de ses amis, et leur fit part de la décision de Dumbledore.

- Je vais lui écrire, moi à Malefoy, se décida Ron, et il aura la plus belle lettre d'insultes de tous les temps!

- Le professeur Dumbledore va vérifier les paquets. Alors je pense qu'il faut qu'on soit aussi polis et prévenants envers lui. Moi aussi ça m'écœure, mais pour Harry, il faudra bien le faire.

- Faut ce qu'il faut.

Les trois élèvent repartirent à Honeydukes acheter de quoi sustenter les besoins bonbonistes de leur ami, et accessoirement, ceux de Malefoy. Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer à Poudlard, et pendant qu'Hermionne écrivait les lettres, Ron remplissait deux petits paquets identiques, de cinq chocogrenouilles, un paquet de dragées, des patacitrouilles et une baguette magique à la réglisse chacun. Ron pleurait à chaque friandise donnée à Malefoy, espérant que Harry les lui prenne de force. Finalement, Hermionne relut les lettres en vérifiant l'orthographe, les plia et les scella sur les paquets de friandises avec de la cire.

Le plus dur fut d'aller chercher les hiboux. Edwige ne fit aucune manière pour venir se poser sur le bras de Ginny, mais le hibou grand duc de Malefoy, resté à l'école en attendant d'être renvoyé en même temps que Drago par le train, ne voulait pas bouger une plume. La jeune femme se résolut à prendre Coq, tout fier d'avoir une mission.

À dix huit heures trente, le professeur Dumbledore regardait le minuscule hibou au dessus de ses lunettes, qui se pâmait de fierté en faisant enfler son jabot. Le vieux directeur se mit à rire, et prit finalement les deux paquets remit par les trois élèves debout devant lui, droits comme des i. Il les regarda, et y mi une petite loupe, qui lui permettait de voir à l'intérieur. Satisfait, il remit à Coquecigrue et à Edwige leur mission, et les fit s'envoler par la fenêtre. Il était certain de son résultat. Si même les élèves de cette école s'y mettaient, alors plus de doutes, la bataille prendrait fin, et avec elle, entraînerait la chute de Jedusor.

Leurs cœurs manquèrent un battement, n'osant regarder si l'autre était réveillé, et si une retraite discrète était possible. Drago avait un mal affreux à l'estomac pour contenir ses paroles. C'est alors que Harry fit quelque chose qu'en ce moment même il jugeait absolument indispensable. Il se mit à ronfler délibérément, et lâchement. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement, et avec une agilité dont il ne se serait jamais douté, se redressa, et ce, sans déranger le moindre pli dans les vêtements de Harry. Il fit semblant de se détendre les muscles, et poussa son compagnon d'infortune du coude. Harry fit semblant de se réveiller en grognant, (quoi de meilleur que l'hypocrisie?) et s'aperçut que les moustiques, qui auraient dû être absent durant l'hiver, l'avaient littéralement dévoré. En revanche, Drago avait gardé sa peau aussi lisse que du verre.

- J'ai bien dormi, même si tout le monde s'en fiche, et il est temps de se mettre au travail.

- Ce midi, on pourra ajouter le petit déjeuner au repas. Je vais me laver le visage, et on peut commencer. On est presque arrivés à la clairière.

- Comme tu voudra, moi je doit aller soulager ma vessie et aussi couler un bronze. Inutile de commenter, Potter, tu le fais aussi.

Harry se débarbouillait tandis que Drago se perdait en commentaires de soulagement derrière un tronc non loin. Harry avait une envie irrésistible de rire, qui stoppa net lorsque sa brosse à dents se cassa. La poisse se levait tôt. Il voulut récupérer le morceau utile sur les cailloux au fond, la hauteur de l'eau ne dépassant pas la taille d'un avant bras. Drago sortit en se sentant parfaitement ridicule de derrière son arbre, et vit que Harry n'était plus là. Soudain, un bouillon se fit entendre au milieu des flots, le malheureux Gryffondor était parvenu à tomber en plein milieu des remous de la rivière, le pied gauche coincé entre deux rochers. Il parvenait à peine à sortir la tête de l'eau. Encore quelques minutes et il se noyait. Le Serpentard ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais il plongea assez rapidement dans l'eau glacée, et après plusieurs plongeons (et le passage in-extrémis par une syncope), libéra la jambe de Harry. Ce dernier avait finalement perdu connaissance et avalé au moins trois litres d'eau. Avec peine, Drago le ramena sur la berge, et ne sachant trop que faire, lui mit une volée de claques, le retourna sur le ventre et appuya sur ses abdominaux pour l'obliger à cracher l'eau ingurgitée. La bonne étoile de Harry daigna faire signe, et le jeune homme se mit à sortir une grande quantité de liquide glacé. Il respira à pleines goulées, et se prit un gros coup de poing en se retournant vers Malefoy.

- Tu m'a fait peur gros crétin! Et ne t'avise pas de prendre ces paroles en compte!

Drago retourna aussi vite vers le campement, retira sa chemise, prit deux serviettes et en jeta une a Harry en revenant. Sans un mot, il partit vers la clairière avec sa baguette et son sac à ordures. Harry passa la main sur la poche de son jean. Évidement, sa baguette était tombée en cours de route. Il sentit aussi que près de cette fameuse poche, c'était chaud. Dans son inconscience et sa noyade il s'était carrément uriné dessus. Il se rinça, et partit vers le campement. Il récupéra sa baguette près du sac de couchage, se sécha et s'habilla, et rejoignit Malefoy vers la clairière. Le temps était devenu sec et franchement froid. Les deux garçons portaient des pulls sous des capes chaudes (heureusement que Malefoy avait emmené presque toute son armoire). Ils leur restait trois jours avec celui qui avait déjà bien commencé, pour finir le travail. Et quel travail! La clairière était enfin visible, le chemin qui y menait était propre, mais à présent, des tonnes de bric-à-brac jonchaient le sol, formant parfois des sortes de cabanes, ou simplement des tas de plus en plus hauts. Drago soupira fortement, et s'attaqua au premier monticule de trois mètres juste devant lui. Harry fit de même, et la première journée de travail véritable leur fit comprendre que plus ils en enlevaient, plus ils voyaient que ce qu'il y avait derrière était encore plus gros. Le soleil baissait, et ils n'avaient encore rien mangé. Le travail les motivait malgré tout, et ils se sentaient la force de finir avant l'heure. Drago ne cessait de se plaindre, et Harry se demandait si c'était encore dû au sortilège du troll. En revanche, il tombait toujours sur les tas les plus difficiles, les matières les plus lourdes et se faisait régulièrement attaquer par des nids d'insectes et d'oiseaux qui avaient trouvé là à nicher. Finalement, quand le soleil baissa et qu'ils furent tous les deux en sueur, ils regardèrent derrière eux pour constater qu'une partie plutôt considérable avait été effectuée. La clairière mesurait un kilomètre de périmètre environ, et devait abriter à peine un couple de troll et leur enfant. Une grande caverne était d'ailleurs visible, qui entrait directement dans la terre.

Harry avait eu à penser durant ces quelques temps, il était déjà surprit que les trois quarts des créatures dangereuses de la forêts ne l'aient pas encore attaqué, et que même auparavant, elle ressemblait à une forêt moldus, troll et fée mis à part. Cela le contentait, mais il redoutait une attaque d'un instant à l'autre.

Drago regarda Harry, et ils partirent chercher leurs affaires d'un commun accord. Rien n'avait été dérangé, si ce n'est le fait qu'un animal s'était soulagé là ou Harry devait dormir. Ils revinrent sur leur lieu de travail pour pouvoir y manger tranquillement, se partageant bacon, saucisses grillées et pain beurré avec le repas du midi. Finalement, la nourriture ne manquerait pas. Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte, mais ils avaient très faim, et à chaque bouchée, Drago s'extasiait sur la nourriture, précisant à quel point il était heureux de manger. Harry laissait dire, voyant à qu'il était réellement humilié de cette situation. Le soir était proche, et après quelques minutes de digestion, ils se remirent au travail. En réalité, le temps impartit était juste suffisant pour leur permettre de finir. Ils terminaient chacun un tas, lorsque deux hiboux arrivèrent vers eux. Coq se dirigea vers Harry, épuisé mais très content de lui, tandis qu'Edwige se posait sur le bras de Drago, apparemment mécontente qu'on ait donné un autre hibou à son maître. Harry caressa la tête de Coq, et s'empressa d'aller féliciter Edwige qui lui becotta doucement le doigt en signe de reconnaissance. Deux paquets les accompagnait. Deux paquets identiques, avec l'un inscrit au nom de Drago, l'autre au nom de Harry. Ils les ouvrirent sous les yeux des deux animaux, et Harry exulta lorsqu'il reconnu l'écriture d'Hermionne. Ils étaient sûrs que cela venait de Dumbledore. En revanche, Drago tirait une tout autre tête. Il était à la furieux, mais sentait une boule lui monter dans la gorge. Harry regarda Drago avec une joie non dissimulée.

- Crabbe et Goyle aussi t'ont écrit?

- Non. C'est Hermionne. Même Pansy n'y a pas pensé. Drago sentait qu'il devait dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sous peine de souffrir encore plus physiquement. Tes amis que je déteste, que j'insulte tous les jours, ont demandé de mes nouvelles. Alors qu'aucun Serpentard n'a envie de savoir comment je vais.

Drago parlait d'une voix basse. Sa voix ne tremblait pas, mais Harry sentait, que ses yeux avaient été ouverts trop brutalement. Il prit la lettre des mains de Malefoy, et la lut pour lui. Hermionne n'avait même pas recopié la sienne, elle lui avait écrit personnellement.

« _Drago,_

_Voici quelques friandises envoyées par nos soins, Ron, Ginny et Moi-même. Si tu n'en veut pas, je t'en prie, ne les jette pas, mais donne les a Harry. Nous nous inquiétons pour vous et espérons que vous avez de quoi vous couvrir convenablement._

_Bon courage,_

_Ginny, Ron et Hermionne. _»

Harry releva la tête, et vit des larmes perler sur les coins des yeux de Drago, qui venait d'ouvrir son paquet. Sa frustration était nettement palpable, et sa colère grandissait de plus en plus. Il hurla, et frappa la terre proche de son poing. Sa main saignait, mais il s'en fichait. Il se sentait humilié et à bouts de forces. Il ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps et préféra partir, tentant de garder le peut de dignité qui lui restait. Harry était réellement désolé pour lui, et ne savait comment s'y prendre. Il attendit que Drago revienne calmé, et lui parla sur un ton anodin.

- Tu as emmené une plume et du papier?

- Pourquoi faire?

- Quand quelqu'un t'offre quelque chose, il est d'usage de les remercier. Si tu ne veut pas le faire, ce n'est pas grave, mais j'aimerais bien leur donner des nouvelles.

- Je crois que j'ai une plume et de l'encre, mais j'ai dû oublier le papier.

- Ce n'est pas grave je vais utiliser nos lettres.

- J'aimerais... Commencer.

Harry fut surprit dont la manière qu'avait Malefoy d'être adulte quelques fois. Il lui passa son sac, et Malefoy sortit une belle plume noire ainsi qu'un encrier ancien. Il écrivit en prenant appui sur une pierre plate, roula la lettre, et l'attacha à la patte d'Edwige, qui se laissa faire. Harry fit de même, et Coq eut une nouvelle mission. Les deux oiseaux s'envolèrent sans demander leur reste, et Harry se trouva à nouveau seul avec Drago. Le jeune blond ne se laissa pas démonter, et se remit à la tâche. Les deux jeunes hommes finirent leur travail du jour en silence (excepté les commentaires de Drago), et travaillèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Les paquets de bonbons avaient été fermés, et ni Harry, ni Drago ne voulaient toucher ces précieux cadeaux. Drago faisait de son mieux pour parler le plus bas possible de ce qu'il ressentait, malgré le souffle au cœur que cela provoquait chez lui. Ils finirent par ne plus pouvoir lancer de sorts, s'arrêtèrent, et sans même se regarder, se couchèrent près d'un tronc pour dormir.

Drago lui tournait le dos, et Harry pouvait voir son corps se secouer sous les sanglots étouffés. Il entendait faiblement ce que le jeune garçon disait, à propos du statut qu'il devait maintenir, du fait qu'il ne savait plus si quelqu'un tenait réellement à lui en ce monde. Il serrait les dents à s'en faire mal à l'estomac, mais chuchotait. C'est alors qu'il sentit deux l'enserrer, et un corps se coller contre le sien. L'odeur de rivière était présente, et une voix douce lui murmurait « Je ne répèterait rien, lâches toi si ça peut t'aider, Drago. » c'était la première fois que Harry l'appelait par son prénom, et cette situation, quoiqu'étrange, apaisait et rassurait le jeune garçon. Il refusait que cette étreinte se termine, attrapa la main de Harry et ferma les yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se fichait du monde des sorciers. Il se laissa alors à parler, comme jamais il ne l'aurait fait avec un étranger.

- Je sens bien que tu ne fais ça que par ce que tu veut définitivement passer pour un héros, Potter, mais au fond, je sais que tu vaux sûrement mieux que les crétins qui me suivent à longueur de journée.

- Tu fais fausse route, je fais cela, par ce que j'aurais aimé, dans une telle situation, que quelqu'un soit là pour m'épauler.

- Ça me va. Je dois avouer que même la sang-de-bourbe as prit la peine de me faire une lettre, et même si c'était humiliant, j'ai apprécié. Tu doit être le seul de toutes les personnes que je connais, qui se fiche de ce que je suis. Je doit maintenir mon rang aristocratique devant ma famille, maintenir mon statut de chef au milieu des Serpentard et même si c'est grisant d'être admiré par tous ces crétins, d'être félicité par son père, j'aurais préféré avoir une vie comme la tienne.

- Avec des parents morts, une école qui vous juge au moindre faux pas et un sorcier surpuissant à tes trousses, Malefoy?

- Je ne sais pas, aucune vie n'est simple, mais ici, j'ai quelque chose en moins sur mes épaules. Tu vois, au début, j'aurais aimé de tuer, t'étrangler ou simplement te mettre mon poing en pleine figure, mais maintenant, je n'en ai même plus envie. De toutes façons, en rentrant, je n'aurais que des problèmes et l'approbation de ces égoïstes qui ne s'inquiètent même pas pour moi.

- C'est toi qui leur as appris à être comme ça avec toi. S'ils t'avaient envoyé quelque chose, tu les aurait insulté en leur disant que s'il pensaient que tu n'était pas assez fort pour ce genre de bêtises, ils étaient bien bêtes.

- C'est vrai, quels crétins!

- Sur ce point, on est d'accord. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Harry fit un geste pour se retourner, mais Drago tint fermement sa main. Le Gryffondor n'insista pas, et s'endormit ainsi, contre son ex-pire ennemi, leurs vestes les préservant de la neige. Allaient-il être gênés le lendemain? Il ferait encore en sorte que non. Voir Drago se confier ainsi devait être une épreuve pour lui, il devait le laisser accepter ses propres bons côtés.

* * *

Ow yeah je mérite la palme de l'énervement à long terme!! Mais oui il arrive le Lemon!! hihi à dans deux jours!!


	6. La pierre rouge sang

Alors voula un mot de moi (ben ouais en même temps c'est assez logique et je le redis à chaque fois) c'est pas la grande joie donc désolée j'ai été un peu perdue néanmoins voila cet avant dernier chapitre!!et les points sont la pour aérer mes chapitres il refuse mes corrections de mise en page!!

Tania-Sama : Non cette fois ci je te dirais ENJOY.... Et la tu va me frapper mais en fait c'est juste qu'on PROGRESSE! Et j'espère que le lemon futur sera à la hauteur de tes attentes...

Arrya : c'est fous ce qu'il ont comme kilos de *** dans les yeux hein?

elleay sahbel :

Déjà, t'inquiète pas, je pense que deux gars hétéro à la base doivent se monter tout un cake avant que l'un accepte que l'un ou l'autre soit dominant! Ensuite tes questions...

1-est-ce que s'inscrire sur est payant?

Pas du tout... (je ne m'inscris JAMAIS sur les sites payants moi yen a être fauchée comme les blés)

2-comment on s'inscrit ?

Euh en haut à droite y'a marqué login et sign up... Tu clique sur Sign up(après y'a plus qu'à suivre les instructions)

3-est-ce que ta fic est finie pour que tu puisse poster tous les deux jours,ou tu as le temps d'écrire en deux jours ??

Non elle est déjà finie (et bonne nouvelle les poteaux j'ai fini ma cinquième fic, beaucoup plus longue et plus « lemonnée » que les précédentes!! je la mettrait après une plus ancienne)

4-est-ce que tu sais ce que signifie:UA ou AU (je sais plus) PWP,beta-reader(c'est quoi ça?)

UA ça veut dire univers alternatif, donc on prend un autre contexte (dans le cas de Harry) que l'univers magique. Un beta reader (google mon ami) est si j'ai bien comprit, quelqu'un qui relira ta fic et la corrigera, et moult choses pour qu'elle soit toute jolie toute propre.

Atomes : Je me suis marrée aussi en faisant leurs deux états d'esprit, et surtout avec le côté Serpentard de Dumbledore! Et je fait TOUJOURS d'excellentes fics... *ben quoi j'ai pas le droit de m'auto jeter des fleurs??*

* * *

.

CHAPITRE VI / La pierre rouge sang

.

.

- Ron! Harry à répondu! Hermionne courrait dans la grande salle jusqu'à son ami, au milieu des élèves comatant devant leur petit déjeuner.

- Je sais. Malefoy aussi, et je crois que Coq s'est trompé de destinataire, il y a ton nom dessus.

- Montre! Hermionne avait déjà arraché le papier des mains de Ron, et le lisait à toute vitesse. Un sourire tendre s'afficha sur son visage. Elle reprit.

- Je pense qu'il est préférable que les Serpentard ne sachent pas qu'il m'a écrit. C'est un couard visqueux et abject, mais sur ce coup là, je lui accorde l'armistice.

- À ce point? Harry nous raconte quoi?

- Tout va bien! Ils auront fini à temps! Je file à la bibliothèque! À Tout à l'heure, Ron!

.

Le jeune garçon roux n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle n'était déjà plus visible dans les couloirs. Hermionne entra de la façon la plus normale possible dans la bibliothèque, et s'assied, les jambes encore tremblantes, à une table du fond, ayant bien vérifié que personne ne pouvait l'espionner. Elle relut encore une fois le mot de Drago.

.

« _Hermionne, _

_Tout va bien, je te remercie pour le paquet. Je n'ai qu'une faveur à te demander, qui sera de ne pas montrer cette lettre aux Serpentard. Je doit avouer que tu as été prévenante envers moi, et cela m'a fait plaisir. _

_Merci, _

_Drago_ »

.

Jamais Hermionne n'aurait pensé que de tels mots pouvaient sortir de la plume de Drago. Évidement, elle ne savait pas que le sort que subissait Drago l'obligeait à n'écrire que ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Elle replia la lettre, et la rangea soigneusement dans son sac. « finalement, tout le monde peut changer », pensa-t-elle.

.

Le jour suivant fut comme les autres, et Harry comme Drago ne sentaient plus leurs doigts. Ce qui était sur, c'est qu'ils savaient manier ce sort comme personne, à présent. En fin de matinée, à force de leur dur labeur, il ne restait plus aucun détritus. À vol de balai, le château était à une heure environ, mais comme il n'y en avait plus qu'un pour deux, il faudrait qu'ils se le partagent. Ils finissaient de ranger leur paquetage, lorsque Harry tomba soudainement à terre, les yeux révulsés. Drago se précipita, souleva sa tête, et tenta, en vain de le ranimer. Dans la confusion, il se souvint de la formule utilisée lors des examens pour calmer les personnes anxieuses. Il prit sa baguette, et fit de son mieux pour jeter le sort à Harry. Le Gryffondor se réveilla, et se prit la tête dans les main, en proie à une grande douleur.

.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Je ne sais pas, ma cicatrice... c'est la première fois qu'elle me fait si mal! C'est arrivé quand je suis partit chercher ton sac près de la caverne.

- Tu pense qu'il y a quelque chose là-bas? Il faut vite partir. Ton état m'inquiète.

- Je pense au contraire qu'il faut aller voir. Et puis selon toi Voldemort à été tué non?

- Je sais bien qu'il est vivant, Mais j'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller dans cette caverne!

- J'irais quand même.

.

Drago se décida à suivre Harry qui se tenait le front d'une main et marchait d'un pas résolut vers la grotte des trolls. Encore quelques mètres, et ils y entreraient.

.

- Harry ce truc me fait flipper!

- Je ne t'ai pas dit de me suivre!

- Je refuse de rester seul!

.

Il parvinrent finalement à la grotte, sombre et humide, et Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer. Il savait que quelque chose d'important y était, et il devait aller voir quoi.

.

- Eh bien tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien, allé vient on rentre!

- Non, Malefoy, c'est au fond que c'est le plus fort, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose!

- Et que veut tu qu'il y ait à part de la crotte de Troll?

.

En effet, la grotte était vide, assez spacieuse, mais glaciale. Les murs et le sol en terre n'avaient rien de remarquable, et le sol était vide de tout accroc, et de tout déchet, mis à part quelques bouses. Drago s'appuya sur le mur du fond, qui bascula et frappa la tête de Harry. Une salle apparut alors devant leurs yeux. Immense et lugubre, une centaine de mauvais esprits semblaient y avoir fait leur nid. Drago déblatéra une suite de mots qui reflétaient tout à fait sa peur, mais restait aux côtés de Harry qui avait maintenant une belle bosse sur le crâne. Les deux garçons entrèrent prudemment dans la salle, dont le sol et le plafond étaient en pierre taillées. On eût dit un sous sol de château, décoré d'alcôves et de gargouilles en pierres, un sol lisse comme la surface d'un lac, et une même couleur pour tout l'ensemble qui le rendait si inhospitalier, gris sombre. Le froid qui régnait dans cette pièce était bien supérieur au dehors bien qu'il ait neigé. Cela fut une chance pour une fois, car Harry sentit la fraîcheur apaiser sa douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice.

.

Une lueur attira alors leur attention. Une petite table ronde formée dans le même bloc que le sol, semblant sortir de terre, était posée au centre de la pièce. Au dessus d'elle brillait une pierre rouge sang, enfermée sous un globe de verre. En plissant les yeux, Drago vit un squelette, ou plutôt un être qui devait être un sorcier, et dont la peau était devenue cuir, habillé d'une cape, assit sur une chaise en face de la table. à ses pieds, une sorte de peau de bête dépourvue de poils était enroulée. Harry, au grand désespoir de Drago, fit un pas vers la table. C'est alors que l'être se mit à bouger. Une baguette magique, qu'aucun des deux garçons n'avait vu, posée près du globe, fut prise par la créature. Ses orbites contenaient encore leurs globes oculaires, et il dévisageait les deux intrus. Harry et Drago avaient peur, et le jeune blond ne voulait que sortir à l'air libre. Seulement voilà, ses jambes semblaient figées, et mêmes ses mains, accrochées au pull de Harry s'étaient raidies. La créature se leva, et avança vers eux. Elle se mit alors à parler d'une voix enrouée.

.

- Harry, mon cher Harry, cela faisait si longtemps... Et tu viens toi-même jusqu'à moi...

- Tom Jedusor!

- Et voilà donc le fils de mon bras droit, Malefoy. Est-ce toi qui me l'a emmené? Non tu est bien trop couard.

.

A ce mot, Drago se mit à genoux sans même l'avoir décidé. La créature était extrêmement puissante, et parvenait à faire exécuter sa volonté même sans baguette. A ce jour, seul Dumbledore était connu pour maîtriser ce genre de magie. Il sentait dans son esprit qu'il devait tuer Harry. Il savait qu'il avait sa baguette, il lui suffirait de prononcer une seule petite formule interdite. Harry était devenu un démon qu'il fallait éradiquer. Drago leva sa baguette vers Harry à moitié inconscient, et... Brisa sa propre baguette. Un flot de sang sortit de sa bouche, et il tomba sans connaissance.

.

- Comment ce petit avorton as-t-il pu briser mon intrusion? Je suppose que ça lui as coûté bien plus qu'un simple évanouissement. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse, c'est ton sang Harry. Il me faut le sang de l'élu pour parvenir à rendre plus forts les pouvoirs de ma pierre philosophale...

.

Harry ne sentait plus ses membres, la seule chose qui parvenait à son esprit était cette horrible douleur. Il ne savait même plus où il était, ni ce qu'il y faisait. Quelqu'un cherchait dans son esprit, voulait le forcer à se diriger vers la table en pierre. Il ne comprit qu'il avait obéit à cet ordre que lorsqu'il sentit une dague entre ses mains. Il savait qu'il devait verser son propre sang sur la pierre, et il savait qu'elle l'absorberait. Alors ce serait la fin. Il ne voulait as mourir de cette façon et provoquer un cataclysme si grand. Voldemort riait à gorge déployée. Il avait été enfermé la par la puissance de Dumbledore qui n'avait pas réussit à le tuer. Cette pierre qu'il n'a put détruire, était le garde fou mit ici par Dumbledore et qui le rendait inoffensif et qui le faisait ressembler aux murs de cette salle, inerte. Si Nagini n'avait pas été là pour communiquer et ordonner aux trolls de prendre la baguette de son maître avec les mangemorts, il n'aurait pas pu modifier la pierre qui le gardait. Il ne manquait plus que le sang de celui qui le liait à la vie pour reprendre toutes ses forces.

.

Le sol gris avait sauté sur lui, et jamais il n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse avoir si mal. Ses os semblaient tous brisés, et s'il avait pu, il aurait hurlé de douleur. Il sentait le morceau de bois brisé près de lui, et le liquide chaud sortant de sa bouche, tranchant avec la blondeur de ses cheveux. Il réussit à lever la tête, et vit Harry, tenant une dague près de son bras au dessus de la pierre rouge. Il parvint quand même à maintenir sa baguette de façon à ce que les deux bouts se rejoignent parfaitement, la pointa vers la créature asséchée qui lui tournait le dos. Il déglutit difficilement, tendit sa baguette rassemblée au mieux, et du reste de sa volonté, jeta le sort en hurlant presque sur Voldemort « EXPELLIARMUS »la baguette de la créature lui échappa des mains, et elle se retourna avec un râle. Harry reprit aussitôt ses esprits, et vit ce qu'il allait faire. Voldemort reprit sa baguette et la pointa vers Drago, qui se traînait jusque vers Harry. Il ne restait que quelques mètres jusqu'au centre. Jedusor ne savait pas s'il fallait lancer le sort, ou voir ce que ce bout de rien allait faire à se traîner par terre. Harry se précipita vers lui, lui prit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Voldemort regardait la scène presque amusé. Il ria d'un rire caverneux, et pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers Drago. Harry se leva et se mit devant lui.

.

- Vous ne pouvez plus rien contre lui. Votre baguette lui appartiens. Il vous en as destitué.

- Petite raclure, tout ce que je veux, c'est ton sang de ton vivant.

- Alors vous mourrez. Une baguette ne sert pas contre son maître.

- Tu ne m'aura pas... Avada keda...!... Nooooooon!

.

Drago avait rampé jusqu'à la table, et avait saisi la pierre à pleines mains. Le sang sur sa paume s'y engouffra, et la pierre s'échappa de la main du jeune blond pour s'incruster directement dans la poitrine du squelette. Tous les os se brisaient centimètres par centimètre à partir des côtes pour entrer dans la pierre.

Harry s'avança là ou la pierre était tombée après avoir absorbé le sorcier. Il savait intérieurement qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque, même si ce qui était à l'intérieur n'était peut-être pas encore mort. Il ramassa la petite pierre, froide comme du métal, et la mis dans sa poche. La douleur à son front était enfin partie. Se ravisant, il prit la baguette du sorcier tombée à terre.

Drago lâcha la table qui lui servait d'appui pour tomber à terre, et reprendre son souffle. Il commençait à sentir chaque membre de son corps. Il sentit Harry qui le soutenait, et qui avait passé un de ses bras autour de son cou pour l'aider à marcher. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la sortie, la neige était tombée entre temps, et Drago essuya ses blessures en y passant un peu du blanc manteau. Il était parvenu à faire partir tout le sang, mais était trop faible pour monter sur le balai. Ils choisirent donc de s'abriter sous un arbre quelques heures, la caverne, quoique sans danger, ne leur inspirait pas le calme. Il faisait froid, mais ça leur faisait du bien. Ce qui s'était passé était comme irréel, trop rapide. Voldemort, tué d'un coup à cause de quelques gouttes de sang. Il devait être à bout de forces.

.

- Drago, j'ai besoin de savoir. Comment ton père communiquait avec lui?

- Il ne communiquait plus rien depuis un moment. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

- Merci pour ce que tu as fait.

- C'était dû au sort. Seul je serait resté à terre.

- Tiens. C'est à toi maintenant.

.

Harry lui tendit la baguette qu'il avait ramassé. Maintenant que Drago avait dépossédé Voldemort de sa baguette, elle lui appartenait. Étrangement, il était trop fatigué pour penser, et aucune parole, même réprimée ne vint à ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Gryffondor sans se soucier de ce qu'il faisait. Il était épuisé, et s'endormit immédiatement. Harry décida d'attendre, et lorsqu'il ne sentit plus ses jambes, il réveilla doucement le jeune blond, et lui mit une cape sur les épaules. Il mit le sac de Drago sur son dos, prit le balai d'une main, et aida le Serpentard de l'autre. Ils se mirent en marche, lentement mais sûrement, le chemin menant vers Poudlard étant toujours visible malgré la neige. Drago ne disait pas un mot, et se laissait porter par Harry. Tremblant, sa main accrocha la hanche du survivant, d'abord à plat, mais prise d'un sursaut, s'accrocha au pull de son compagnon. Au bout de quinze minutes de marche, Harry proposa « tu veut qu'on tente un vol? Je conduirais. » un râle lui vint un retour. Apparemment, ils essayeraient. Harry laissa Drago s'appuyer sur un arbre, fit planer le balai à un mètre au dessus du sol, et y accrocha l'anse du sac de voyage. Il installa Drago près de la paille tressée, et se mit devant. « accroches-toi, on y va » un murmure lui parvient « avec ta chance, on va encore avoir des ennuis ». ils s'envolèrent au dessus des arbres jusqu'à apercevoir le château, comme un salut.

Harry lança le nimbus en direction de l'école, de façon douce. Drago s'était plaqué contre le dos de Harry, respirant sur sa nuque, et tenta de s'accrocher comme il le pouvait. Toute son énergie semblait être partie, et il se sentait comme roué de coups. Le balai allait bon train, même s'il était chargé. Le corps de Harry évitait au jeune blond d'être dérangé, afin de se concentrer sur son maintient. Le Gryffondor ne vit pas la branche du haut sapin qui accrocha la cape de Drago. Il ne sentit que l'absence de la chaleur des mains délicates sur ses hanches, et n'eut qu'un réflexe, celui de se retourner, et d'attraper cette main, alors que Malefoy allait tomber. La mauvaise étoile du Gryffondor refit apparition, et le fit basculer à son tour. Elle n'avait pas montré son nez jusqu'alors, et cela allait sûrement être sa dernière apparition.

Les deux garçons ne tenaient à la vie que part une main. Le balai restait, heureusement parfaitement immobile, mais bientôt ils n'auraient plus de force, et tomberaient à plusieurs mètres dans le vide. Harry y mit ses dernières forces, sans trop savoir comment, et releva son bras droit pour aider Drago à s'accrocher à son épaule, et à remonter jusqu'au balai. Miraculeusement, le jeune blond parvint à s'y assoir, et à s'approcher d'une branche, alors que Harry commençait à glisser. Drago, toujours faible fit redescendre le nimbus.

.

- J'en peut plus Harry. On arrivera pas à Poudlard comme ça. Je tomberais toutes les dix minutes. J'en ai marre de tes malheurs j'ai de plus en plus peur qu'un truc vraiment grave t'arrive.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de mieux t'amarrer. Sans le balai, on en aura pour des jours, et tu as besoin de soins.

.

Harry refit planer le balai, et un main s'accrocha à son bras. « Inutile » lui dit Drago avec lassitude. Les yeux émeraudes et inquiets le fixèrent intensément. Drago sentit un flot d'émotions monter, et malgré son état, serra les dents, s'éloigna dans la neige, et s'accroupit afin de ne pas avouer ce qu'il sentait à ce moment précis. Harry vit alors beaucoup plus clairement qu'auparavant. Il s'accroupit près du jeune blond, le prit dans ses bras, et lui murmura « qu'y a-t-il? » deux yeux perle et humides le regardèrent, et Harry sentit sur ses lèvres celles brûlantes du Serpentard. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il se passait, il se sentait bien, et répondit à Drago. Il ouvrit ses lèvres et se laissa caresser par la langue du Serpentard. Finalement ils se séparèrent, et un flot d'émotions étranges traversèrent l'esprit du Serpentard. Il commença à serrer les dents... mais rien ne se produisit. Il pouvait enfin garder ses pensées pour lui même! Les sorts ne fonctionnaient plus! De nervosité, les mains toujours autour du cou de Harry, il se mit à rire, et devant le regard intrigué de son compagnon, il lui fit part à l'oreille de ce qu'il s'était rendu compte. Harry soupira de soulagement, et un bruit se fit entendre.

.

- Je crois que j'ai faim, rougit Harry.

- De toutes façon, ça ne nous fera pas de mal d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac avant de partir. Il doit rester deux portions si je ne me trompe pas.

.

Harry fouilla dans le sac, trouva un goûter composé d'une pomme et d'une barre de chocolat, des pommes de terre encore chaudes et du poulet rôti. Ils se partagèrent le tout, heureux de sentir une nourriture consistante et chaude au creux de leur estomac, et, repus, sentirent plus de force en eux. Alors Drago parvint à se mettre sans trop d'encombres sur le balai, et Harry lui mit les mains dans la boucle de sa ceinture afin qu'il ait une meilleure accroche. Poudlard était à une heure de vol, et le froid glacial à cette hauteur, sans compter la neige qui tombait dru, ne rendait pas les choses difficiles.

Le voyage fut pénible, et Drago eut l'idée de mettre ses gants en peau de dragon et de poser ses mains sur celles de Harry pour le protéger du froid. Ils faillirent entrer en contact avec les becs d'une nuée de volatiles gros comme des autruches, et finalement, s'écrasèrent dans un bruit mat dans la cour de l'école, dérangeant le lit de neige impeccablement lisse. Une lueur et une voix familière les accueilli. Hagrid, emmitouflé dans un parachute qui lui servait de manteau, tenait une lampe à pétrole à la main, et voyant l'état du Serpentard, le prit dans ses bras, et partit vers le château, Harry sur ses talons.

.

- Vite, Harry, une tempête est annoncée, j'allais vous rejoindre avec les sombrals, on ne savait pas pourquoi vous mettiez autant de temps à rentrer!

- Merci, Hagrid. Il est si tard que ça?

- Il est bientôt vingt-et-une heure, Harry! Vous deviez être rentrés à quinze heures tout au plus! Allé assez parlé, le professeur Dumbledore vous attend!

.

* * *

.

Voila désolée pour les points intempestifs mais c'est tout ce que jai trouvé pour le moment... Merci de m'avoir lue, vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir!


	7. Rendez vous à vingt et une heures

Dernière note (ben ouais c'est la fin et donc vu que c'est un rating M ouiiiiiiii l'est là le LEMOOON *anémie de l'auteur dû à un saignement de nez trop abondant* Je poste ce soir car j'ai l'intention de poster une autre histoire demain, et pour ceux que ça intéresse, qui ne devait être publiée que dans longtemps avec tout plein de lemons (ouais!!) de cochoncetés et de trucs vraiment pas nets pour des yeux innocents avec Snape pis un autre avec le superbe ténébreux qu'est Blaise sans oublier mon préféré : Drarry!! (ouais c'est bon j'arrête ma pub... Juste comme ça ça s'appelle Harry et les épreuves des sept maisons) pis elle sera deux fois plus longue que mes fics de d'habitude. Bref, mon côté pervers à été un peu apaisé par cette fic... (et si je poste la fic demain c'est que même si on s'en fout, lundi mardi mercredi c'est mes exams de fin d'année foutue licence!)

.

Mes chères review (ouah presque trente je suis super contente merci!!)

Arrya : oui, je part souvent en slip (prononce slaiype), en cahuète en c*** (ok j'arrête) et voici enfin ce que j'éspère sera à la hauteur de tes attentes...

Cleo : Ne t'en fait pas je suis une super adepte du happy end!!

Tania-Sama : J'ai pas de photos mais des dessins Yaoi inédits (ben ouais s'moi qui les ait fait mouahahaha tellement perverse que j'ai appris à dessiner pour ça...nan c'est pas vrai, hein c'était par pur plaisir innocent ... au début)

Zaika : encore merci pour ta review!

Pacifica Hime : voilà un « rapprochement » très heu ben rapproché hihi!!

Sur ce, enjoy!! (inutile de me demander je ne mettrait pas de lien direct vers la première ligne du lemon...)

.

* * *

.

CHAPITRE VII / Rendez vous à vingt-et-une heures

.

Ils parvinrent au hall, ou le directeur les attendait. Drago, à demi conscient fut emmené à l'infirmerie, dans un silence de mort. Aucun des élèves n'était présent, et pour cause, ils étaient consignés dans leur dortoir pour permettre aux élèves de se reposer de leur labeur.

.

- As-tu eu des problèmes dans la forêt, Harry?

- Que voulez-vous dire, professeur?

- Je vous avait dit que vous étiez surveillés, mais c'était faux. J'ai simplement sécurisé le périmètre afin que les créature de la forêt ne vous importunent pas. harry soupira.

- En fait, un troll nous as attaqués. Il avait une baguette de fée avec lui, et surtout, tenez. Harry lui mit la pierre noire entre les mains.

- Je vois. Mes excuses pour ce problème, je pensais réellement l'avoir mis hors état de nuire, mais il semblerait qu'il ait eu une dernière botte.

- Est-il vivant?

- Oui, mais tant que je garderais cette pierre, il ne pourra pas revivre, Harry. Félicitations, pour le courage dont vous avez fait preuve. Voldemort ne nuira plus, c'est certain à présent. Tu peut aller te reposer, mais à l'infirmerie. Tu est dans un état déplorable, toi aussi.

- Bonne nuit professeur.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

.

Le directeur était réellement affecté par sa propre erreur. En réalité, l'endroit avait été choisit afin de confirmer que Voldemort était bel et bien inoffensif. C'était une erreur. Et elle aurait pu être très grave.

Harry se traîna, épuisé jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh lui attribua le lit à côté de celui de Drago. Après une solution calmante, elle le laissa. Le jeune homme se tourna vers le Serpentard.

.

- Tu n'as rien de grave, Drago?

- Non. Juste des grosses crampes. Je sens que je m'endors. Demain, vingt et une heures, dans la salle de classe abandonnée du huitième étage.

- ok...

.

Drago devait avoir ruminé ce rendez-vous tout le temps du retour jusqu'à l'arrivée de Harry à l'infirmerie. Le lendemain, le Serpentard était déjà retourné dans la grande salle commune, cheveux plaqués en arrière et vêtements verts de rigueur. Il riait au milieu de ses amis, sûrement à raconter des faits en sa faveur. Étrangement, aucun Serpentard ne se tournait vers la table Gryffondor. Drago semblait ne rien dire sur Harry, ou restait vague. Il ne se retourna pas quand son compagnon d'infortune entra dans la salle, et continua de l'ignorer le reste de la journée. De son côté, Harry avait constaté avec bonheur qu'il lui restait plus d'une semaine de vacances, avant de s'effondrer devant le travail qu'Hermionne lui avait rangé de côté. Il ne raconta que vaguement à ses propres amis ce qu'il s'était passé, relatant un séjour somme toute ennuyeux à mourir.

...

...

Le jeune brun avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses devoirs ou une quelconque conversation. Chaque minute qui passait semblait être une heure, et il fut heureux l'après midi, lorsqu'il vit qu'il réussissait à se concentrer assez pour ne plus voir les heures passer. Enfin vint le moment du repas où il ne put rien avaler. Drago était sur la table en face, de sorte qu'ils pouvaient se voir. Quiconque les aurait regardés aurait pu penser qu'ils voulaient se tuer par télépathie. Il feignit de s'intéresser à la conversation, posa pour le journal de l'école en tant que « survivant de Malefoy », et ne mangea presque rien. Finalement, alors que Ron était partit explorer une nouvelle façon d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Rogue avec Neville, Hermionne tira Harry par le bras.

.

- Bon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? On aurait dit que tu voulait lancer ton couteau dans l'œil de Malefoy. Tout le monde l'a vu! Vous vous êtes si mal entendus que ça?

- Non. Ça n'est pas ça. Je ne peut pas te le dire. Écoute, il faut que tu me couvres, ce soir. Je doit sortir.

- Harry!

- S'il te plaît fais ça pour moi!

- D'accord si j'ai des explications après.

- Harry se pencha vers l'oreille d'Hermionne et lui murmura quelque chose. Elle faillit crier, mais il lui plaqua une main sur la bouche en lui suppliant tout bas de se taire. Ne pouvant se retenir, elle l'emmena dans un coin calme et peu fréquenté du couloir.

- Toi et Malefoy? C'est insensé! Déjà Fred et Lee!!

- Hein?

- Non, rien. Bon je te couvrirais, mais fais attention. J'en reviens toujours pas!

- Moi non plus. Merci Hermionne.

.

Vingt heures trente. Harry s'y rendrais dix minutes à l'avance. Il partirait dans quinze minutes exactement. Les quinze minutes les plus longues de sa vie, assit dans un fauteuil de la salle des Gryffondor. Voyant son désarroi, Hermionne s'approcha de lui, et lui mit un casque sur les oreilles. Surprit, il entendit une musique douce.

.

- Quand trois chansons seront passées, tu pourra y aller. Ça sera moins long.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi.

.

Les trois chansons finirent enfin, et Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité avant de s'enfuir, pendant que son amie retenait Ron sur un devoir qu'il avait mal fait, ce qui était intolérable à une heure pareille selon l'intéressé. Deux couloirs, et deux étages à monter. Il savait exactement où se trouvait la salle. Il vérifia une dernière fois la carte, et un stress accompagnée d'un affolement de son cœur lui parvinrent lorsqu'il vit Malefoy seul dans la salle, sans personne dans les couloirs. Ça n'était donc même pas un piège.

Finalement, les jambes en coton, il ouvrit la porte. Drago était assit, et entamait un paquet de caramels, avec un calme renversant. À la vue de Harry, il le fixa, posa son paquet et se dirigea à grands pas vers lui. Le choc du mur ne lui fit rien, comparé à celles des lèvres de Drago, plus grand que lui. Ses bras enserrèrent sa taille alors que les doigts blancs et fins fourrageaient dans ses cheveux. Ses baisers étaient sucrés, sûrement à cause des bonbons, pensa Harry. Sa poigne était de fer, et il n'acceptait aucune résistance. C'était bien Drago. Harry se hasarda à passer ses mains sous le pull du Serpentard, pour pouvoir enfin laisser couler ses doigts sur le torse si finement ouvragé qu'il avait admiré il y à quelques jours. Les bouches se séparèrent pour atterrir sur les nuques, brûlantes. C'est alors que les cheveux blonds arrivèrent à l'oreille de Harry et qu'une bouche essoufflée murmura ces quelques mots, aussi terribles que le souffle sur son cou était grisant. « Je t'ai appelé pour te dire adieu » Harry stoppa net.

.

- Comment ça? Drago recula d'un pas, calme mais ferme.

- Il faut être réaliste. On ne peut pas continuer. Trop de choses nous séparent, et ça ne durera pas. Harry le regarda presque avec haine.

- Tu viens, tu me chauffes et d'un seul coup tu me dit au revoir?

- Parfaitement. Je suis désolé, Harry. Je n'y reviendrais pas.

- Vraiment? Son regard se fit presque fou.

.

Le jeune brun poussa alors Drago de quelques pas. Le Serpentard, d'un air presque triste, le regarda résigné. Il ne changerais pas d'avis quoiqu'il advienne. Il savait qu'il refuserais ses avances, qu'il partirais, et avec un peu de chance Harry le détesterait. Le Gryffondor retira son tshirt, dévoilant un torse que Drago ne su ignorer aussi superbement qu'il l'aurait voulu, et entama le déboutonnage de son jean.

.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu ne crois quand même pas m'avoir avec un truc aussi simpliste!

- On verra, Drago. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me toucher jusqu'à maintenant que je sache.

.

(_Nda sur la chanson Judas Priest _ Angel_)Le pantalon coula sur ses chevilles, laissa Harry en boxer noir. Il appuya sa tête en arrière, de sorte à regarder le plafond, et ferma les yeux. Il s'imagina le corps de sa Némésis, dans l'eau glacée, les milliers de pointes de froid parcourant sa peau fine, ses cheveux dégoulinant sur son visage, il l'imagina en sortir totalement nu, se couchant sur lui et être à la fois si brûlant de désir et si glacial. Il l'imagina un Drago comme il l'avait imaginé durant presque une semaine, fort, viril et terriblement sensuel. Ses doigts coururent sur son propre torse halé. Il avait terriblement honte, mais ça l'excitait.

Sa réaction ne mit que quelques secondes à venir, et sa virilité fut plus que visible sous son boxer. Sous les yeux attentifs du Serpentard, qui n'osait même pas bouger, il mit la main dans son sous-vêtement, et commença une lente caresse, en gardant les yeux clos, comme s'il était seul. La bosse sous le vêtement fin était un aphrodisiaque aux yeux du blond. Une goutte tâcha le tissu. Drago déglutit difficilement. Ses intentions de partir étaient la mais elle commençait à lui dire adieux en courant. Devenir le voyeur connu de son presque amant sans le toucher était comme être une ligne de coke dans un coffre en verre incassable pour un drogué. Car il l'était. Drogué de Harry. Quand le boxer se démis de ses fonctions et découvrit le sexe brun, le blond n'y tient plus, envoya valser très loin ses résolutions et se colla au survivant, les deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête plaquées au mur. Il regardait ses yeux clos, et sans même y penser, bougeait son bassin au rythme de la main de Harry. Il laissa son regard dériver. La main s'agitait sur le sexe rougit, long, humide des prémices du désir. Il lécha plus que lentement la mâchoire de sa Némésis. Quand celui ci laissa échapper un gémissement, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de remplacer la main de son ex-ennemi par la sienne. La peau était plus que douce, chaude, et il sentait le parfum du sexe de son amant. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres rougies tout en passant son pouce sur le gland découvert. Les mouvements se mimaient, imposants dans l'esprit du brun une formidable fellation.

Pliant les genoux, Harry l'obligea lui aussi à descendre, et il le fit mettre sur le dos. Un souffle lui parvint « tu est sûr? » il répondit contre les mèches blondes « je te veux ». Il déboutonna le jean de Drago, dévoilant un sexe à la peau tout aussi blanche que son possesseur, rougit par l'excitation. Se retirant de la main du Serpentard qui menaçait de le faire venir trop tôt, il prit l'objet du désir en bouche, arrachant des gémissements au blond. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, mais il aspirait là où il savait par expérience que c'était bon. Il titilla le bout de sa langue, lécha la longueur, mordilla de façon douce la base, et finalement, engouffra tout ce qu'il put. Drago avait fermé les yeux, voulant apprécier cette première fois. Il ne s'entendait même plus gémir tant son plaisir était grand. Il n'avait même pas prit conscience qu'il caressait furieusement la chère tête brune. Sans avoir eu besoin de demander à Harry, il savait pertinemment qu'il était vierge aussi. Il les rouvrit d'un seul coup lorsqu'il se sentit entrer dans l'antre chaude, et faillit jouir à la vue d'un Harry, à califourchon sur lui, une main sur son torse, l'autre lui servant à s'appuyer sur le sol , renversé vers l'arrière. Ils retinrent leurs cris, Harry se guida de lui même pour ne sentir que le plaisir par dessus la douleur, et seuls les bruits indécents qui provenaient du mouvement auraient pu à eux seuls les achever. Ils ne surent combien de temps cela durait, et ils savaient que la fatigue viendrait après. Drago était appuyé sur un coude et aidait son amant de son mieux avec un bras sous sa cuisse. Il était toujours habillé, mais prendre sans préparation, sauvagement, l'excitait encore plus. Harry vint avant lui, déversant un long jet de semence entre eux, mais trouva la force de bouger quelques secondes de plus pour satisfaire Drago. Repus, il s'allongea sur la chemise teintée de sueur.

.

- Je sais que tu va quand même partir, Drago.

- Alors pourquoi?

- Je voulais que ça soit toi, même si c'est niais.

- J'ai aimé que ça soit toi aussi Harry, mais c'est vraiment impossible pour nous. Il caressa les cheveux bruns.

- Par ce qu'on est deux...

- ... Deux élèves de maisons ennemies, les deux élèves les plus opposés de cette institution. Si jamais quelqu'un apprenait ça, on serait la risée du monde des sorciers, et même si j'ai pensé une seconde pouvoir faire fit de ce qu'on nous dirait, je sais bien que j'en serait incapable. Harry se releva, triste, pendant que Drago fermait son pantalon.

- Alors... c'est fini? On en reste là par ce que les autres ne pourraient pas le souffrir?

- En quelque sorte. Tu m'avais dit que tu avais compris. Je suis désolé, Harry. Il faut partir maintenant. Rogue ne va pas tarder. Il se leva et alla vers la porte. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, et deux yeux émeraude le fixèrent.

- Drago?

- ?

- Je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça.

.

Harry partit rapidement avec sa cape d'invisibilité, une rage le rongeait au ventre. Drago avait été son pire ennemi, son père ne voulait que sa mort, et leurs maisons étaient totalement opposées, mais à présent, plus question de le laisser partir pour des broutilles! Il se coucha encore brûlant, à la fois grisé et déterminé. Drago était étendu sur son lit. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais l'acceptait étrangement. Alors pourquoi était-il si sûr que ce qu'il avait pu accepter ne passerais jamais aux yeux des autres? Une larme s'échappa des yeux gris perle, et partit courir sur la peau pâle et lisse.

La semaine se passa dans l'intensité des révisions, et Harry ne savait toujours pas comment faire pour être enfin libre. Hermionne avait bien tenté de l'aider, mais contre la mentalité de tout un groupe, il était difficile de se battre. Il ne restait plus qu'un week-end de vacances. Poudlard était sous la neige, et les rires allaient bon trains en attendant Noël, dont la date se trouvait en plein milieu des cours. Si le professeur Dumbledore était de bonne humeur, les élèves de toute l'école pourraient négocier quelques jours de plus. Et il était rare que Dumbledore soit triste à Noël!

...

...

Drago se promenait dans les jardins, Pansy accrochée à son bras, Crabbe et Goyle occupés en retenue chez Mc Gonagall. Le couple passa près d'Hermionne et de Harry qui baissa la tête. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il irait jusque là pour l'éloigner. Il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir concurrencer la jeune femme. Ils passèrent près du lac, et la peste, comme l'aimait l'appeler Hermionne, se pencha au-dessus de la surface du lac. La créature qui y vivait devait fabriquer une sorte de magie pour que l'eau ne gèle pas. Un tentacule long comme une jambe se jeta paresseusement sur la neige fraîche juste devant le pied de Pansy. Cette dernière effrayée et dégoutée, écrasa d'un coup sec le membre visqueux en criant, sous le regard étonné de toute personne ayant vu la scène. Personne dans l'école ne se serait mis à agresser cette pacifique créature, ne sachant ce qu'elle pourrait faire en cas de colère.

Un long tentacule, dix fois plus long et plus gros que le premier sortit de l'eau, et tenta d'attraper ce qui était à sa portée. Pansy se dégagea du bras de Drago, trop surprit pour bouger, le poussa vers le lac et s'enfuit à toutes jambes en hurlant. Elle ne vit pas Hermionne sur sa course qui l'attrapa par le bras et lui retourna un crochet du droit. Par surprise, elle la regarda.

.

- Sang-de-bourbe! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

- Regarde ce que tu as fait petite idiote!

.

Pansy se tourna vers le monstre, et vit qu'elle avait juré vengeance sur Drago. Il avait été happé par un tentacule, et se faisait violemment balancer au dessus de l'eau. Tout le monde tentait de viser la bête, mais tous avaient peur que Drago ne tombe à l'eau, pire, le toucher lui. Harry démarra au quart de tour. Il sortit sa baguette, et hurla la formule de la morsure. Blessé, le monstre jeta le jeune Serpentard par dessus la rive qui atterrit sur Harry. Le tentacule rentra immédiatement sous l'eau. Il faudra plusieurs jours à Hagrid pour la rassurer, et qu'elle veuille bien refaire surface.

Drago ouvrit les yeux contusionnés, et vit le visage de son sauveur. Il s'assit difficilement, et vit Pansy, retenue par un bras par Hermionne. Elle se dégagea de l'amie de Harry et accouru à lui, doucereuse. Drago se dégagea de sa fausse étreinte, colérique, et se ficha de ses larmes lorsqu'elle fit mine d'être blessée. Une petite foule d'élèves entourait les deux garçons. Harry avait sauvé Drago de la créature du lac. Impossible sauf si Drago lui doit de l'argent, pensa Ron. Le jeune blond assit sur les genoux de Harry par la force des choses, le regarda, et su à cet instant qu'il était libre de partir. Ces deux yeux émeraudes intenses et bienveillants resteraient toujours là pour lui, même s'il ne serait plus jamais avec lui. Il comprit alors qu'avec toutes les épreuves de sa vie qu'il avait passées, la pression qu'il subissait tous les jours pour être parfait, ne pouvait pas être pire que celle qu'il subirait par ce qu'il sort avec un garçon Gryffondor. Mieux, il ne serait pas seul pour affronter tout cela. Il mit sa main derrière la nuque de Harry et ramena sa bouche à lui, sous le hurlement silencieux des spectateurs. Ron du s'accrocher à Hermionne, soulagée, pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. C'est alors qu'un Serpentard de septième année fit irruption dans le cercle.

.

- Drago, tu n'est qu'une petite fiotte. Et dire qu'on t'a prit pour notre chef! Pire, avec Potter!

- Je t'emmerde, Mevil. Je fais ce qu'il me plaît. Et si ça dérange quelqu'un, qu'il vienne me voir. Je règlerait ça avec lui.

- Et avec moi. Harry s'était levé près du jeune blond.

- Dans ce cas nous aussi. Hermionne avait traîné Ron derrière elle, qui n'avait même pas donné son avis. Les élèves commençaient tous à se rassembler dans la cour.

- Et nous. Ginny et la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor présents se rangèrent derrière Harry et Drago, presque de suite suivis par les Pouffsoufle et les Sairdaigle.

- J'espère que tu n'a pas prévu de rester à l'école, continua Mevil. Aucun Serpentard n'acceptera ça. Et quand ton père le saura, je suis sûr qu'il fera ce qu'il faudra pour changer de fils!

- J'ai pitié de vous, commença Hermionne. Vous n'acceptez personne qui soit comme vous à tel point que chacun prit à part, vous cachez ce que vous êtes pour pouvoir entrer dans le moule. Elle désigna Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient revenus de leur punition. Toi! Et toi! Vous auriez dû être à Pouffsoufle! Ce sont vos pères qui vous ont dit quoi penser avec le choixpeau magique pour qu'il vous envoie à Serpentard! Et toi, Zabini! Tu ne crois pas à cette histoire de sang-pur! D'ailleurs tu sort avec Pénélope Deauclaire de Sairdaigle! La plupart d'entre vous sont loin de l'image que l'on a de Serpentard! Il n'y a que quelques élèves qui pensent ainsi, et le reste, par peur, les suivent. Mais qui sont les plus forts? Cinq Serpentard ou plus d'une centaines d'autres élèves?

- Je n'ai pas peur. Mais je suis pas assez stupide pour rester avec les plus faibles.

.

A la surprise de tous, Pansy s'était rangée a côté d'Hermionne, une légère couleur violette teintant son œil droit. Devant le regard semi-excusé de la Gryffondor, elle lui tira gentiment la langue. Crabbe et Goyle, toujours du côté de Drago par habitude, vinrent à côté d'elle. Zabini rejoint Pénélope pour l'enlacer, et peu à peu il ne resta que trois Serpentard contre le reste de l'école. Drago ne lui dit jamais, mais il n'eut jamais autant de respect pour Pansy que cette fois la.

.

- On verra quand ton père viendra, Malefoy.

- Je l'attend, Mevil. Lui dit-il alors que les trois exclus partaient vers l'école.

- Je crois que le temps est venu de préparer une fête!

.

Comme un seul homme, la foule se retourna. Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait derrière tout le monde, un paquet de dragées à la cerise à la main, dégustant tranquillement ses friandises. Il affichait un sourire satisfait, et adressa un clin d'œil à Hermionne. C'est elle qui lui avait demandé tous ces renseignements durant la semaine qui avait suivit le retour de Harry. Il avait été tellement déprimé qu'il n'avait pas été dur pour la jeune femme se comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Un hourra général suivit, et en quelques coups de baguettes des professeurs et du directeur, la salle principale était transformée en salle de fêtes, avec nourriture sucrée au possible à profusion.

...

...

Drago se tenait appuyé sur le balcon, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main. Une main s'attarda sur son épaule droite et un bras entoura sa nuque. Deux yeux verts et pétillants le regardaient, et se fermèrent sous son baiser. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, et des doigts fins se glissèrent jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de Harry. Le pantalon sembla soudain trop étroit pour lui. Drago caressa du bout de sa langue la lèvre supérieure du Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de goûter ses lèvres lorsqu'il voyait ces yeux. Harry lui murmura un rendez-vous à l'oreille. Il le savait, ce rendez-vous là ne durerait pas qu'une dizaine de minutes, surtout si la salle sur demande était parée comme sur la photo moldue que lui avait donné Harry. Était-ce exprès si le lit semblait si petit? Son ami le ramena à la réalité.

.

- Et pour ton père?

- Je laisse venir les choses. Il hurlera au début c'est sûr. Mais il sait déjà que Voldemort est fini. Il finira bien par accepter, peut importe le temps que cela prendra.

- Harry, Drago! Ron à trouvé les pétards! Aidez moi à le convaincre de ne pas s'en servir, c'est interdit!

- On arrive, Hermionne.

- Je sais qu'elle est impure, mais elle est vraiment bien comme fille.

- Oui. Ron lui demandera ce soir.

.

FIN

.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plu... et donc, dans cette fic, voui Drago est bien le dominant... Vous en avez pensé quoua? Bises à la prochaine fic !!


End file.
